Flaws
by Melgirl12
Summary: Sequel to 'The Beginning' about the relationship between Luna and Leo and how they go through bumps along the road and start to blame each other will they make it through or will one of them never truly know how the other felt about them. Rated for little lemons make outs and swearing and possibly character death. there is also a chunk of traitie (Travis Katie)
1. Chapter 1

I am so happy to be starting the sequel to the beginning. They are together now but there are still bumps along the road! This chapter I have to admit is 85% humorous fluff and the rest is foreshadowing and a little making out.

Disclaimer: you know the drill I do not own pjo or hoo

LVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLD LVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLD LVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLD

It had been a week since the day in the bunker. Leo and Luna were blissfully happy. They had already gone on three dates and were practically inseparable.

All their friends were good with it too. Piper had been ecstatic claiming that she knew it would happen eventually while Travis simply screamed 'FINALLY Connor you owe me ten drachmas'. Even Jamie had been cool with it when he had found out, stating that Leo and Luna made a much better couple.

All was perfect; for their group of friends at least. But for one camper everything was wrong. Especially Leo and Luna.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Luna's pov

My life could not get any better at the moment. I was sixteen, away from those people who once called my parents, I had a great home, and best of all I was on a date with the boy I had been crushing on since I got to camp half-blood. Life was good.

I was on a date with Leo walking through the forest towered the beach. We had our swimsuits and weapons on us (in case we ran into any monsters) and were planning on going swimming. It was a bright sunny day outside and the light fluttered through patches in between the leaves. The dry grass crushed under our feet as we walked, hands clasped and swinging between us.

It was so cliché and girly that I laughed once in a while when I thought about it. We were silent on our little stroll just enjoying each other's presence.

As we neared where the sand met trees I dropped his hand and ran for the large rock ledge overlooking the deeper water, my bear claw necklace swinging around as I ran. I climbed to the top and walked to the edge. Barley glancing down at the fifteen foot drop I jumped.

There was a second where I felt like I was weightless until I was swallowed up by the cold depths of the water and was paddling myself to the surface. Finally reaching the surface I took gulps of air and shook as the freezing water chilled my sun warmed skin and put goosebumps all over my.

Seconds later there was a large splash four feet to my right and a grinning Leo came up from the bubbles. I watched as he swam over to me and wrapped me in a hug. His skin had goosebumps to match mine but the warmth of his body stopped my shaking and I soon became used to the water.

He released me and I sank beneath the water giving him a mischievous grin before I did. Now feeling warm, I swam around him and popped out of the water and hopped on his back.

"Whoa" he said as he sunk a bit farther into the water. It was obviously harder to keep two people from sinking than just one.

Even though I knew what he meant I still picked on him and said "What are you not strong enough to hold up a little girl?" I asked teasing him.

"You are _not_ a little girl"

"So I'm fat now huh?" I asked, fake huffing, as I dropped off his back and he turned to face me.

His eyes widened "No, no, no, no, I meant- ugh – hell no I mean" He blabbered shaking his hands madly.

I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled myself up to his face for a short peck silencing him.

"It's alright, I'm just picking on you babe" I said my lips against his. What had meant to be a short peck though now had become a full blown make out session and soon had me pressed against the rock we had jumped from.

The rough cold stone pressed against my back and probably would have annoyed me but the good feeling coming from the front of my body caused the problem to float to the back of my mind.

Leo's hands found my hips as my own tangled themselves into his curly black hair. Our mouths went furious with each other as though it were the only way to survive. My legs wrapped around his waist and I rubbed myself against his not-so-secret problem.

One hand slid up under my cobalt blue tankini as the other found my bottom and gave a little squeeze.

I moaned a little into his mouth and could feel his smile. This was defiantly the farthest we had gone (we had been dating less than a week Kay!?) and I wasn't sure we would have stopped at all had it not been for the giant splash two yards in front of us.

We immediately broke apart and Leo turned in front of me blocking my view and by the time I had gotten around I already knew what to expect.

"What the Fuck Stolls?!" Leo shouted clearly not taking it lightly that we had been interrupted.

The two brunette boys just grinned like loons back at him.

There was another splash and Katie soon appeared her wet hair all in her hair as she explained how they had seen them in bathing suits and decided to follow us after they got on their swim suits.

"Why" she asked completely oblivious as to why Leo was so mad pissed "Do you guys not want us here?"

"No" Leo grit out "we do no…"

But I cut him off "Katie we don't mind you being here but we were kind of in the middle of something and if you don't mind are going to finish it elsewhere but feel free to stay and have fun." I said grabbing Leo's hand and pulling him toward the sand

Realization seemed to dawn on Katie and she let out an "oh" then hurriedly grabbed both brothers and attempted to get to the sand first "No, no, no Luna you and Leo were here first really you should be the ones to stay"

"But Katie I really wanted to go swimming." Whined Travis.

"Yeah well so did they" she retorted still trying to pull them away.

Connor scoffed "No, they didn't, they wanted to make out, which can be done anywhere."

Leo and I crawled onto the sand and after grabbing Leo's hammer from the sand we made a mad dash through the forest leaving the arguing trio behind.

LVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLD LVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLD LVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLDLVLD

R&R this one is kind of short but please review they make my day.

PLEASE NO HARSH JUDGEMENTS ON THE KISSING PART IT IS MY FIRST TIME REALLY WRITING A DETAILED MAKE OUT SCEAN AND SO IT MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST THING YOU HAVE EVER READ. ANY FLAME COMMENTS ON IT WILL BE DELETED. (As soon as I figure out how)

Rock on Melgirl

PS: if you didn't get this you probably didn't read _the beginning _which is the story before this so go check it out on my profile (-;


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-I am back from spring break with two chapters for my beautiful readers and to all those who reviewed Thaaaaaaaaaaaank yyyyyyoooouuuu! I absolutely adore reviews! They always send me on a writing frenzy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly my dear friends I am not rick otherwise I assure you Percabeth would never have gotten separated**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the duo had gotten through the woods again they separated leaving to take showers and leaving Leo to fix his little problem that hadn't gone down much.

As the Latino stepped under the warm spray of his shower he let his mind wander to what could have gone on had the Stolls not interfered. With that he was able to fix his problem and left the shower to put on a fresh set of clothes.

Leo began to walk to the campfire again thinking about the events that had just transpired, but this time the Stolls _were_ there and he began to get angered, because this was not the first time they had _accidentally _walked in on the two.

No, not twice either nor three times, they had walking in on Leo and Luna four times now in the first week of their relationship; _four times! _Not to mention the frequent times Leo had found one of them staring at Luna and him as they ate dinner at the Hermes table. They were acting like they were her freaken bodyguards or something!

The first time was just on the pier as the couple was sharing a few quick pecks. Then out of nowhere something pops out of the water and grabs Leo's leg, as Luna was reaching out to kiss him, and pulls him under the water. Luna jumped in after him, of course, and they both ended up sopping wet and screaming at two pranksters on the beach, who had in turn said that they thought the two were just talking and didn't realize they were having a moment.

The second time Leo and Luna had been watching a horror film and cuddling on Luna's couch when the two brothers had come in screaming that it was movie night and had invited themselves over. The third was just before archery class when Leo had stolen Luna off for a few quick kisses behind the weapons shack and those two had just so happened to want to see if Luna had improved in archery and wanted to come watch today and after not seeing Luna at the class they had gone to look for her and found her skipping class to make out.

Now Leo _knew_ they weren't accidents, no they had to be on purpose. One time and it was a mistake, twice a coincidence, three times there is something fishy, but _four times_ is a plan. After coming to this conclusion Leo settled down in his place at the campfire next to Luna and thought _I am going to have an interesting conversation with two certain sons of Hermes._

The next day Leo awoke early, no easy feat for him, and started his way to the Hermes cabin. After knocking three times with no reply he barged into the cabin, ignoring the pillow thrown at him from one of the previously sleeping campers, heading straight for the attic to which he also barged in.

Not giving any concern for awaking the two at such an early hour Leo pulled Travis's covers, along with him, to the floor. The older Stoll, still groggy from sleep, was immensely annoyed at what he saw through his squinted eyes. Leo Valdez was standing above him fuming about something he could not comprehend as his brother was snoring away in his upper bunk.

So he decided the best way to go about in this situation would be to stand and shout.

"What the Fuck are you doing waking me up at 8:00 in the morning Valdez!" (That is really early for any child of Hermes).

Connor sat up, still hazy, and looked at the scene below his bunk. At seeing his brother yelling at Leo he let his head fall back onto the pillow and dozed off yet again.

"Listen Stoll we need to talk" Leo seethed.

"Why can't we talk sometime like I don't know when I am not sleeping!" he screamed.

"Because right know Luna is running her dogs so she can't walk in on us"

Travis smirked "haven't even been together two weeks and you're already trying to keep things from her eh Valdez?"

"I am not" he denied "She just might think I'm overreacting"

"So" Travis said sitting down on his bed calmed down now "what is so important that you need to wake me up at eight in the morning as to avoid the wrath of your girlfriend?"

"You've been doing it on purpose" stated the Latino crossing his arms.

"Doing what on purpose, may I ask?" said Travis raising an eyebrow.

"You know, you've been walking in on Luna and me!"

"Ah, so you've finally figured out our evil scheme to protect our baby sister have you."

"So you _have_ been doing it on purpose"

"Yes, you have found us out" Travis said clapping "brilliant"

"Well stop"

Travis smirked and said "No"

"Wha-why not?!" Leo demanded.

"Because we are doing it to make sure you don't do anything… she doesn't like"

Leo stared at him open mouthed. What did they think he was going to _rape_ her? How could they even consider the thought of him doing anything to hurt his angel? Luna who loved watching horror movies, who was deadly good with throwing knives, who had the softest hair ever, who was an extremely impulsive and sometimes a danger to herself. He _loved _that girl, he realized that know, he could never hurt her.

"Listen Stoll" he said stepping up to Travis "I would _never_ do anything to her that she hadn't already said was okay. Hear me, I am so lucky to have her because she is so out of my league and if you ever think that I would do anything to ruin that just for a few minutes of pleasure than you are crazy. I mean think about it would you do anything to hurt Katie?"

"Never," Travis automatically responded "listen man, I'm sorry we thought you would do something like that.." he would have continued had it not been for the door bursting open to reveal a smiling Luna along with three giddy dogs.

The blue eyed girl practically threw herself at Leo. "That was so sweet" she said squeezing him around the waist.

"Lu what are you doing here?" asked Leo dumb struck.

"I saw you coming over here, when I was on my run, and followed, I also heard just about your whole conversation" she said blushing crimson and letting go of her boyfriend.

"So you heard it all?" Leo was sure glad he didn't tell Travis that he loves her, that was something he would prefer to tell her later than after a week of dating and defiantly in person.

Leo bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I meant every word"

She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the door bailey looking back to say "bye Trav" before pulling him down the steps and out of the Hermes cabin, the dogs trailing at the duo's feet.

When they were to the woods next two her cabin Luna pushed Leo toward the forest saying "go to the bunker I'll meet you there in a minute"

She ran into her cabin after watching him hesitantly walk into the forest and away from her. Running up the stairs Luna put her dogs into the spare bedroom (it had been converted into a dog heaven with endless chew toys, three dog beds, food, water, and a square

She ran into her cabin after watching him hesitantly walk into the forest and away from her. Running up the stairs Luna put her dogs into the spare bedroom (it had been converted into a dog heaven with endless chew toys, three dog beds, food, water, and a pee pee mat) and dashing into her room.

After the removal of all clothing she walked toward the 'forbidden drawer'. She hadn't looked at any of the things in this drawer since she had unpacked her stuff into the cabin witch admittedly wasn't that long ago but still she hadn't planned on opening it for a while longer and even longer than that before she hooked up with Leo.

Breathing in deeply Luna opened the drawer to find every lacy undergarment Piper had given her….so there was _a lot_ to choose from.

LEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLE OLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEOLEO

Sighing deeply Leo followed his girlfriend's orders and walked to his bunker. Hopefully she wouldn't be long. He really wanted a little time with her now that he knew there would be no….interruptions.

Soon enough he was sitting at his work bench tinkering with some wires and a few bolts. The time flew by and in what felt like two minutes Leo had a little wire bolt catapult and Luna was knocking against the door to the bunker. As soon as he had opened the door he was being dragged, again, towards the small bed he had here.

Luna pushed him onto the bed and furiously began to kiss him her tongue swiping against his lips begging to be let in. He happily complied and kissed her back with just as much passion. He could feel her hands all over his body, tangling in his hair, rubbing his arms, sliding under his shirt and over his stomach and chest. At one point he decided to do the same and let his hands feel every curve of the petite girl delighting in the small groan that came from her as he let his hands brush over the sides of her breast.

Soon she had moved from his lips and started to kiss all over his face, then neck, and quickly disposed of his shirt as to continue on her way down. He had to stop her

Caching her hands -that had hooked themselves into the waistband of his jeans- he brought her face up to his.

"Lu what are you doing?" he asked in an incredulous way.

"You said you wouldn't do anything like that to me until I said it was okay and this is my way of saying its oaky with me Leo." She replied looking him dead in the eye.

"Are you sure" he asked looking for any sign of doubt across her face, but there wasn't any to find.

"Positive" she said unwavering "it's okay with you though isn't it?"

"Hell yes it is"

"Then we're in agreement" and with that she continued down his stomach occasionally giving little bites and then licking over them.

Soon she was at the waistband of his jeans. Luna made quick work of the button and zipper before pushing the pants down to his ankles- where he kicked them off- to reveal his bright red boxers. She put her hand on top of the small lump formed in his underwear and gave the lightest of presses, causing him to have to bite back a moan.

He stopped her, yet again, as she was reaching to pull down his boxers. Pulling her up so they were face to face he flipped them around so that he was on top. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely, pinning her arms to the bed as they tried reaching for his last article of clothing. He pulled away from the kiss and whispered against her lips.

"It's not fair you know"

"What isn't?"

"All I have is my underwear whiles you have all clothing still intact"

"How about you help me with that?" She asked slyly.

Instead of replying though Leo grabbed the edge of her orange camp shirt and pulled it above her head.

Her breasts were defiantly fairly sized and she was almost a c-cup. They filled the bra nicely. She was in a red and black lace bra and it was driving Leo crazy. He attempted to dispose of the offending material but found himself fumbling with the clasp to the point where Luna let out a small laugh and reached around her back to assist him.

Soon the material was gone and Leo couldn't help but stare for a minute. They were perfect in his eyes and just paralyzed him for a moment.

"Well are you going to touch them?"

He snapped back and looked up at her "c-can I?" he sputtered

"Of course you can dumbass, I kind of got undressed so you would"

Leo let one hand go to her left nipple and experimentally tweaked it causing Luna to hum in appreciation and close her eyes. He brought up his other hand, putting his weight on his elbows, and began to play with her breasts causing Luna to moan and squirm under him.

Luna was twitching as his hands worked their magic but soon couldn't resist gasping as she felt him lick her hardened nipple. He got her breast in his mouth and was sucking. Luna couldn't help but moan as each movement of his mouth sent ripples of pleasure straight to her core. He gave the same treatment to the other breast and suddenly his mouth was gone and caused Luna to whimper from the loss.

He lowered himself a bit more and began to kiss her stomach as he undid her pants button and zipper and pulled them off her body, along with the matching black and red lace underwear. He wasted no time asking if he could this time and began to massage her clit with one hand, loving the noises coming from her as he did. Leo inserted a finger into her and began to wiggle it around before inserting another and another stretching her out.

She began to squirm uncontrollably and knew that if Leo didn't stop soon she would come.

"Leo," she got out "stop"

His fingers were immediately gone and he was in front of her.

"Are you okay? did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" the boy fussed worrying he had done something she didn't like.

"No Leo," Luna said giggling a bit "that felt amazing and I didn't want you to stop but I knew if I didn't than it would have ended too quickly"

"Oh" said Leo blushing a bit before replacing it with a smirk "so you liked it huh?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey don't get cocky Valdez I don't care how good it felt I can still get up and leave you to jack off"

"You wouldn't dare" he said pinning her arms to the bed. "Besides" he continued smirking yet again "you _so _want me"

"Oh, really" she replied "and how would you prove that"

Bringing one hand down to her pussy he found her wet spot and she had to bite back a gasp.

"You pretty much give yourself away babe" he replied bringing his hand back up to her arm

"And how do you know I'm not thinking about being in bed with somebody else right now" their playful banter was quickly getting intense.

"Oh yeah, who?!" Leo tried laughing a bit.

But instead of quitting Luna continued "hymn, maybe Connor, Percy, oooh I know how about that big Ares kid Carter who made first on the scale"

"_Don't _talk about them" Leo growled "especially not now"

"Relax Leo the only one I would want to do anything near this with is you" she said pecking him on the cheek "you're the only one who can see me like this" she kissed his nose "you're the only one who can touch me like this" now the corners of his mouth "I am all yours" and with that she properly kissed him.

He relaxed visibly, kissed her back, and began to grind their hips together; causing noises of pleasure to emit from the both of them. Soon the last article of clothing that had been separating them was gone and Luna barely had any time to look at the seven inch member before he was inside her and at her hymn.

Are you sure about this Lu" he asked from above her desperately wanting to move.

"No" she said with obvious sarcasm "we should just quit now and go home. Of course I'm sure Leo"

"It's gonna hurt so I'll make it quick" and with that he pushed through and broke her barrier in one swipe.

She muffled a cry with her hand and was able to get out "don't move"

He laid his head on her shoulder and began to whisper to her "I'm so sorry babe. Just relax, it'll be over soon. I won't move until you say it's okay."

Not long after she was rolling her hips and wrapping her legs around his waist "move Leo"

He gladly obeyed and began to pound into her loving the feeling of her all around him. She squirmed underneath him as he groaned in pleasure. Leo brought a hand down and began to massage her pussy quickly bringing her to her release which in turn caused him to come.

Breathing hard he reluctantly pulled out and lay down next to her.

After regaining their breathing he turned to Luna and said "I am so telling Annabeth about the Percy thing"

"What Percy thing?"

"When you said you could be imagining him in bed with you"

"You do tell Annabeth and _this_ will never be happening again"

"Tell Annabeth what?" he asked grinning

"Cute"

They laid there for what felt like hours but in reality were minutes before he wrapped an arm around her and put the other under her head. Then pulling her to him he whispered in her ear "Mine"

"Yours" and the two fell asleep ignoring all their classes and duties for the day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My first lemon so please sent feedback and be gentle *hides in fear of being pelted with tomatoes*

Hope you liked it because it took me a while to do so don't expect a lot of smut, in less of course, miracuasly, people really liked this and were to beg me for more in reviews, not likely though.

R and R

Rock on,Melgirl


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- another chapter as promised! It has a lot of Traitie in it though but still I really like this chapter and think it belongs in the story**

Underlined means text

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Leo and Luna's relationship continued on pretty smoothly for the next few weeks and all seemed perfect in their lives. Katie and Travis had a bit of trouble though.

Apparently Katie had felt like he was ignoring her and so she went to talk to him about it and found him in the stables flirting with some blond Aphrodite bimbo and got really upset. Then when she went to talk to Travis about what she had seen afterward it ended up in a screaming match and Travis asked for space claiming he didn't need her.

At least that was what Luna had picked out from the sobbing mess on her bed that was Katie.

Luna wasn't sure what exactly to do if she had any ice cream then that would be the first thing but the only foods she kept was the meat from her weekly hunting trips, she had started going again recently, she just wasn't a desert person. Her second thought was to call Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth.

Grabbing her cell she texted all three girls

Hey Katie and Travis had a fight and broke up she is a mess come to my place quick-Luna

I got the fro yo-Piper

I'll bring a box of tissues – Annabeth

I've bin w8ing to use this dartboard (-; b there soon- Thalia

Twenty minutes later and the four girls had Katie sitting up in bed with a tub of frozen yogurt from the little market that had kind of come with one of the families from the Roman camp.

"You know what" she said looking up from her tub "I don't know why I'm crying. I'm single now and besides Travis and I have been fighting a lot lately maybe it just wasn't meant to be"

"Does this mean you don't want to use the dartboard anymore?" Thalia questioned

"Hell yes, I still want to use it" all the girls grinned "but, I do to know why you had a picture of Travis large enough to fit a dartboard"

"I had one made for each of our boyfriends for this exact situation" she explained taking a bite from the tub. "Ugh strawberry"

After having a few rounds of dartboard with the endless amount of throwing knives Luna had stored (Luna herself won hitting his nose just about every time) Annabeth proclaimed an idea to the rest of the group.

"Hey it's like almost six o'clock and I was wondering if you guys wanted to get dinner and hit the new club in town. Have like a girl's night out?" along with the market came a popular club, a few cafés, a salon, an electronics store, multiple restaurants, and even a drugstore. And Luna had the cabin closest to the little town that had formed because her cabin had been next to the forest before where the trees had been cut down to make room for a few more cabins and the new village.

"You mean the one called _Sparta_?" Piper questioned.

"I think that's the _only_ club" Luna cut in.

"Actually they are opening up the last building soon and it's going to be a club called _Magnus." _Put in Thalia

"Well I love the idea lets go get dressed and go clubbing!" Katie exclaimed clearly getting exited.

"Wait if we're going to go clubbing then we need to get dressed up so we might as well head to my cabin and use some of the dresses in that huge closet" Piper might have been a kind of tomboy when she first showed up but since then, her siblings have been getting to her.

"Let's go" Katie all but shouted and the five of them were off to the Aphrodite cabin.

(An hour later)

All the girls were dressed up, nails done, hair done (with the exception of Luna who had cowered at the sight of a curler), had on heels (Thalia was in flats refusing to wear anything with a heel), and had on makeup (To this Thalia _and_ Luna refused to anything but mascara).

Annabeth was in a floor-length white sleeveless dress and brown leather sandals with her hair fishtail braided down her back. The outfit reminded her extremely of what she had worn on calypso's island and she was tempted to tell the other girls the story and show them her pet Ginny pig named Percy Jr. after they finished.

Katie wore a simple green sundress but made it pop with a light brown leatherjacket and the same color leather booties. She felt very sure about herself and now that she was single she could actually flirt without having Travis breathing down her neck.

Luna and Thalia were dressed very similar wearing the same cut of black leather Jacket and both were in skinny Jeans and a sleeveless shirt. Though Thalia's shirt was red and had on a pair of red sandals whereas Luna's shoes were like her combat boots but in a six inch heal version and her shirt was a royal blue color. The two were practically glued to the hip too as they walked along talking about their favorite rock bands and thinking about sneaking out to go to a _three days grace _concert in a few months.

Piper was wearing a sleeveless yellow and black dress that had a high black silk waistband and came to her knees. She walked with Katie and Annabeth. The two were asking Annabeth about the changes she had done with Olympus and the architecture of the cobblestone streets they were walking.

Dinner was a nice affair involving many laughs and funny stories from each of the girls and by the time they were done each was ready to party.

The club wasn't a long walk and they were soon dancing and laughing. The place was extremely colorful with a dance floor that was constantly changing color. Lights were strung all around the room bouncing off the black and red marble counters that held many different types of different alcoholic drinks whose neon colors acted like glow sticks in the room.

The girls had a great time dancing and Katie even danced with a bunch of guys and flirted a ton.

(Now switching to the guys)

Leo was sitting with Jason, Percy, Nico, Connor, and a very drunk Travis at the bar at the new Club called Sparta. They had been there for about thirty minutes and the club was filling rapidly. Percy, the only one who was just about not sober, was searching the crowd looking intently as though something had caught his eye but all of the others were acting like idiots and trying to cheer Travis up who had been the reason they came.

Apparently he and Katie had gotten into another bad fight and he had ended up breaking up with her without thinking about what he was doing. Not ten minutes later regretted it and came to Connor and Leo saying that she wouldn't pick up the phone and that all he wanted to do was get incredibly drunk to push away the pain. So like the good friends they were they called Nico, Jason, and Percy. Knowing full well that they would need Percy, who was not a big drinker, to drag all their drunken butts home.

Leo looked up from his beer at Percy and followed his line of sight to find his girlfriend and the other girls dancing and having fun especially Katie who was grinding with some guy that was defiantly _not_ Travis.

Turning to his friend he said, now pretty sober "Uh, Travis"

The broken boy turned to him and snapped "What!"

"You might want to see this" and he pointed in the direction of the girls.

Travis immediately went to stand balling up his fists, but Leo stopped him.

"Wait man I think I got an idea that doesn't involve pissing off Katie, well it might but it's less likely than what you're about to do"

(Back to the girls)

Katie had taken a break to get a few shots and was now back on the dance floor (her friends were still at the bar) waiting for a guy. She was a bit drunk now though and so she didn't protest when a pair of nimble fingers grabbed her waist and began to grind into her butt, even though sober she would have recognized those hands.

She and the stranger danced for a long time before she got tired and stopped moving indicating that she wanted to stop, but the man only held onto her hips tighter and leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"_Not so fast babe_" _Travis_ she thought but before she had a chance to fend him off he had her slung over his shoulder and was bringing her to the very back corner of the club and pressed her against the wall.

Pinning her arms down he bent down for a kiss but ended up landing on her cheek as she turned her head.

"Kate please listen to me" he begged, but she only struggled.

"C'mon Katester, we've know each other since we were eleven and we've been dating since fourteen. Why would I want to ruin that by breaking up?!" he asked hysterically.

"I don't know you're the one who did it. Now let me go!" she spat.

"Well I don't know why either other than I was angry and wasn't thinking. Please forge me Katie. I take it all back…."

She cut him off "you take it all back?!" now she was hysterical "you _can't_ take it all back Travis. Saying that you hated me and that you've been planning to breakup for weeks, no you were obviously thinking about what you were doing and it broke me. _No_ Travis I am not going to just forgive you and come running back like I've been doing every time we've fought. We're through Travis."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN- okay this one was extremely Traitie and quite dramatic, but needed for my currently jacked up plot and you will see why in the next chapter.**

**And hooray I got back like one day early**

**R and R**

**Rock on, Melgirl**


	4. Chapter 4

AN-Sorry the update took a bit long, but I have been trying to get back into my normal routine at school instead of spring break. : P

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or else I wouldn't write on FANfiction

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

After the indecent at the club (which was now known as the Traitie episode) Katie pointedly ignored Travis and was constantly dragging one of the girls to the clubs with her. Luna was also spending quite a lot of time with Travis and Connor, mostly Connor, trying to get Travis back together with Katie.

During the first few weeks it was not a problem, but when all the others came for summer Vacation (just after camp had started to feel not as cramped) Leo never got to see Luna. Between her helping out Connor in 'operation Traitie', classes, going out with Katie, duties, and her signing up to work for Chiron he barely got to see her, even at meals.

Luna wasn't enjoying her situation either. She had signed up to work for Chiron before everything had happened thinking that if any new campers showed up during Summer she could have a little spending money. She had also assumed it would be a few tasks here and there. Instead it was helping all the campers get settled, teach younger kids classes, babysit some of the kids, help clean up after meals, and her least favorite bathing the pegisi.

It was all just so much weight on her shoulders. She literally woke up each day by 6:00 to be able to shower get dressed and run her dogs, then by seven she had to have the dinning pavilion swept and ready for breakfast. She would eat a little then continue to the pegisi stable, clean half the stalls and half the pegisi (the other half was Justin another one of Chiron's hired workers, responsibility). The rest of her day was no better either, and during all her free times, except on Sundays when she was in the art room with Thalia, she was helping Connor try to get Travis out of his recent funk.

Not to mention the only time she saw Leo was at Dinner before she went to the big house where Chiron had set up a babysitting service so parents could drop off their child and have fun in the town. Hanna was there every night because her dad had apparently fallen into a depression, after his wife's death in the car crash on the way to New York, he had become a drunk. Hanna though didn't really seem to understand because of her young age and would tell Luna that her Daddy was sick again and she had to stay in the Hecate cabin the night before (Hecate was her mom's mom).

Now it was June 15th and Luna had just finished Dinner and was on her way to the big house to take her shift to babysit.

"Hey Lu, wait up!" a welcomed voice called from behind her.

She turned around smiling. She hadn't gotten to see him at diner because he had been off with Nico and Percy for a guy's night.

"Hey Leo" she said as he reached her and lent down for a peck.

Twining her fingers in his he asked "I thought we might go watch a movie at your place tonight?" he asked her.

"I thought you and the guys were going to watch the football game together?" Luna asked wonder why he would change his mind

"Yeah but Thalia started throwing up and so Nico had to go and Perce and I both thought it would be more fun to hang out with our girlfriends so I figured we could take a walk on the beach." He explained.

"I thought you said we would watch a movie?" she asked quirking a brow

"Yeah, I thought we would have a walk on the beach, but then Percy called dibs on the beach so I thought we could watch a movie." She laughed; Leo always managed to get a giggle out of her.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I have to go to work" Leo frowned and pulled his hand away.

"You're always working" he complained.

"I know and I'm sorry, but we could always hang out at free time."

"No then you're with _Connor_." He spat

"You could always hang out with us." She offered.

"Yeah, and watching you two take care of a lovesick Travis has always been my idea of an ordeal date" he said sarcastically.

"Leo I feel bad about this I really do, but Chiron pays well and I'd like to have the extra money in case something happens."

"Leo stepped away from her and turned around, "just forget I ever said anything" he replied and began to walk away.

Luna grabbed his hand and tried to stop him "If you want you can come with me to babysit."

He just pulled his hand from her grass and repeated "just forget it" this time she let him walk away, wanting to do something, but not sure what.

Giving a sigh of defeat Luna continued on her way to the big house.

As she walking into the bright green room in the big house the little five year old brunette padded over to her and pulled on her orange camp half-blood shirt.

"Luuuuuuuna," she drew out the older girl's name

"Yes Hanna," Luna always spoke softly to Hanna unlike she did to the other Kids who would only listen if yelled at.

"Can we go somewhere I've been here all day" the child complained.

"I'm sorry sweetie" she said squatting so she would be eyelevel with Hanna. "But I have to take care of all the other kids too"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?" the blue eyed girl whined.

"Because it's my job Hanna" she said before looking as though an idea occurred to her "but next week is your birthday isn't it?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Yeah," the little girl all but shouted "I'm turning six!"

"Right so how bout I make you a deal, if you let me work until your birthday then I will take off the hole day and take you to town to do whatever you want" she offered.

Hanna jumped at the chance and screamed "YES," Hugging Luna and almost knocking her over from her squat.

For the next five days Luna continued with her normal busy routine doing her best at each task. Leo avoided her, but she had a plan to change it soon and wasn't worried. On the night before Hanna's birthday, Luna went to Chiron's office after work and knocked.

There was a muffled "Come in" and she opened the door, causing its old hinges to squeak a little.

"Chiron?" Luna asked standing in the threshold.

"Yes child?" he answered

"I need to speak with you" she said seriously.

"Come sit" he said motioning to a chair from his seat in his wheel chair.

She obeyed and sat down.

"What is it you need to speak to me about he said looking up from his Sudoku book.

"My job, see I'm very grateful to you for hiring me Chiron and you pay exceptionally, but…"

He cut her off "You don't want so many hours."

"Yes" she breathed "how did you know?"

"I saw that little episode with you and Mr. Valdez yesterday and was planning to ask you, but you beat me to it." He stated

"…"

"Now as for your work arrangements I believe we can work something out."

"…"she waited

"We can completely drop any of the ones you wish to be rid of including the swimming class you teach after lunch"

"I would like to take off stable cleaning in the morning along with pavilion cleaning."

"Good because I have an idea. We will take off those three and you will keep daycare and then take a new job I have set up for you after lunch."

"What's the new job?" she asked curios.

"There is one of the restraints in town that is looking for some new staff and asked me if I could spare any workers to use as waitresses" Luna was uneasy she didn't understand what she would really have to do as a waitress.

"Which restaurant?"

"The place called _Samos"_

"The really fancy one?!" Luna exclaimed shocked. She wasn't a person who could easily work at one of those places without tripping over herself.

"Yes, I believe that is about what it could be called" he said thoughtfully "now is there anything else?"

"Actually yes, I need to ask a favor of you"

"Alright what is it?"

"I was wondering if I could have the day off tomorrow from all my classes and work." She said quickly but Chiron still heard her.

"Yes, but may I ask why"

She quickly explained of her promise to Hanna and Chiron looked at her thoughtfully

"Alright but you need to do me a favor."

Luna was perplexed, what would Chiron need from her?

"Okay" she said still a bit unsure

"I would like you to take in Hanna."

"Excuse me?" did she just hear him correctly

"I would like you to take in Hanna." He stated again. "She is turning six and so she will begin her training soon and she needs someone capable to bring her from place to place and she seems to have grown fond of you" he explained before continuing "I know it may be a lot on you, but we could adjust her schedule so that it would be hard to drop her off at her class while on the way to yours and she also need a more stable home."

"So you want her to live with me?" Luna was shocked to say the least.

"Exactly, when you are busy you can ask a friend to watch her or leave her at the daycare here and in a matter of a few years she should be able to do it all on her own, you will just supply her with the cabin."

"Why choose me and not a child of Hecate?" she asked puzzled.

He sighed "The children of Hecate are not always the ….friendliest and as I said before she has grown fond of you"

Luna thought it over. She was only fifteen **(AN-I have decided to put everyone's ages at the bottom to clear all confusion)** could she take care of a kid like that? Then again in a year Hanna probably won't need so much help and would probably be able to go to her classes on her own and she probably would be able to leave her home alone by her eighth birthday or even let her go out places by herself.

Looking up she gave her answer "You have a deal"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN-that was exactly how Intended that to go but it probably added two chapter I can write onto this so, oh well.**

**Now I know I have been screwing with the ages so here is what you need to know**

**Hanna- 5 turning 6 in the next chapter**

**Luna- 15 (birthday in July)**

**Leo-16 (birthday in March)**

**(Connor also 16)**

**17 year olds- Jason, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Katie**

**18 year olds- Percy, Annabeth, and Travis**

**That's all the important ones any ways**

**R+R**

**Rock on, Melgirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-This one goes out to lexi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it m'kay**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luna's Pov

I got up at seven! For the first time in weeks might I add? I even took a nice long shower and a good run before grabbing something for breakfast and going to the Hecate table to get Hanna.

I could tell the little one had been staring at me since I had entered the pavilion and by the time I was within ten feet of her she was jumping at me.

"I'm six I'm six now Luna!" she screamed jumping up and down

"I know you ready for our exiting day?" I asked bending down toward her.

"YES"

"Good because guess what?" I asked

"What" Hanna asked mystified.

"I have a surprise for you at the end of the day" I told her smiling

"What is it? what is it? What is it?" the little girl repeated

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise silly"

She looked annoyed at me, but I knew it would be worth it at the end of the day.

We walked to town and I told her we could do whatever she liked.

"I don't know what to do?" she said after I had given her a few ideas that she had immediately shot down.

"Okay" I had one idea but dreaded going to do _that_. It was for Hanna though so I said "you want to go to the salon?" I was preparing myself to cringe when she said

"NO WAY ARE WE GOING _THERE" _

I sighed in relief, she didn't want to go.

Suddenly Hanna's face lit up

"I know where!" she all but screamed.

"Where?" I asked exited after sitting there for thirty minutes.

"I wanna play paintball!" she screeched.

I was perplexed there wasn't a place to play paintball. I tried to explain this to Hanna but she insisted that was what she wanted.

I didn't know what to do until a thought came to me.

"Hanna I think I know a way we can play paintball" the child's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

(One trip to the store and art room later) (**Normal pov now**)

They were sitting at the big house filling up the balloons they had bought with their multicolored paints and Hanna was giddy.

As soon as the duo had finished filled all 200 of those water balloons they set out on their journey, each with a backpack full of their arsenal.

Luna immediately pointed out the volley ball players who to say the least had not been expecting a glob of paint to hit them in the face. Especially not when it had been thrown by a six year old.

"RUN" Luna screamed and the two dashed off hitting a few of the basketball players on their way out of the area.

Next were the archers before going to the arena where quite a few ticked off Ares campers tried to follow them.

Luna's favorite though was the reaction they had gotten from the Aphrodite girls who had just been on their way to ancient Greek and suddenly 'WHAM' a ball of paint hit them that 'Totally ruined their outfits'

The naiads had gotten pretty upset too claiming that they were 'horrible to little like that.'

It wasn't until they were down to about three balloons that Luna realized it was lunch time.

As they arrived at the pavilion Luna spotted three familiar heads not too far away. She grabbed Hanna's hand and stopped her from throwing one of their last balloons. She lent down and whispered to Hanna her plan. The little girl smiled like the devil himself.

Walking up to the three boys dangerously close the girls lifted their paint balls as to smash them right into Leo, Connor, and Travis's head.

Luna screamed "NOW" and the boys were covered in blue red and pink paint.

Travis turned around first as though ready to strangle whoever had done that, but upon seeing the little girl lughing so hard it looked like it hurt his face melted and he smiled a little.

As the other two sat in shock Luna leaned around and pecked Leo on the cheek- Hanna let out a 'gross' between her giggles- before turning to the little girl to give her a high five.

"Nice one Hanna" She said giggling. By now Travis was laughing along with them, but the other two had done nothing except turn and stare the duo like they had gone mad.

"That…was…hilarious" Hanna got between her laughter.

As they composed herself Luna sat upon the bench next to her boyfriend with Hanna on the other side and stated "Pink isn't a good look for you" nodding her fork in Leo's direction.

He smiled a bit and shook his head- splattering me with a bit of paint in the proses "Please," he stated "Everything looks good on me babe I'm Leo freaken Valdez"

Luna hit him on the arm "There is a child around no cursing"

"What, what did I say?" he proclaimed feigning innocence.

"Freaken" she stated

"A 1) you just said it too and 2) I could have said fu…"

She cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth, shushing him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" she said looking him in the eye

He nodded and she let go of his mouth.

"Hey Hanna" she said turning to the younger girl who looked annoyed at being ignored. "have you met Leo"

"No" she was still peeved

"Well Leo this is Hanna the best six year old to walk the earth and Hanna this is Leo the best boyfriend to walk the earth"

Leo reached his hand out from across Luna and Hanna timidly took it.

"Hi Hanna the best six year old to walk the earth, it's nice to meet you." Hanna let out a giggle.

"You're funny" Hanna told him

"Oh of course Leo's funny" Connor put in from Hanna's other side "Funny looking" He began to laugh but Hanna simply shook her head.

"You're just jealous 'cause Leo is Funnier" she stated. Leo's grin was larger than his face.

"ha beat that Stoll" and then several things happened: Luna tried telling Hanna not to stroke Leo's ego-it was big enough as is- as Connor said 'oh wow you won over the opinion of a _five year old_' to witch Hanna did something no one expected. She bit him… _hard_.

"Crap!"

Connor pulled his arm from the child's grip and looked down shocked at the bleeding wound as Hanna cried "I am SIX NOT FIVE!"

Luna took action and pulled Hanna away from the table.

She pulled her to a corner and continued to scold the child who immediately realized her wrong doing and was on the brink of tears when she went over to Connor and begged forgiveness.

"It's all right Hanna, by the way my name is Connor" he said shaking hands with the arm she hadn't bit into.

"And I'm Travis" said the boy to Connors's right.

"Okay guys now that, that is over" Luna said clapping her hands together "who wants to go have some fun with me and Hanna?" The two brothers looked at one another and then back to Luna.

"Sorry Lu we got plans" Travis said and the two paint covered boys walked off.

Hanna's hopeful eyes turned on Leo and he gave in "alright I'll come just let me take a quick shower"

"No need" Luna said "we're going swimming you can wash off then."

The three trudged off- not bothering with swimsuits-and walked toward the pier.

As they got the beginning of the pier Hanna ran to the end and jumped off laughing as she came back up to see a frantic Luna.

"Come in guys"

The two slipped into the water after her and they all played in the water till it began to get dark.

Luna sighed; it had been a great day. Not to mention even with all the fun they had all she had to spend money on was some cheap balloons and a little on Hanna's surprise.

She climbed onto the dock and watched as Leo was giving Hanna a piggy back in the water. She watched for a few minutes as they sky turned and regretfully had to call out that it was time for them to go.

The two climbed out of the water after her. Hanna began to walk to the end of the dock when Luna stopped her.

"Where, do you think you're going little miss?" Hanna turned puzzled.

"Uh, I thought you guys were taking me home?" she said frowning.

"Well you're right that we are taking you home, but did you forget your surprise?" Hanna's face twisted back into a smile.

"Surprise?" Leo asked just as clueless as to what it could be as the child. What else could Luna have planned?

"Tell me, tell me" Hanna demanded.

Pulling a sopping blindfold from her pocket she wrapped it around the younger girl's head and stood.

"I won't tell you but I will show you when we get there." Then taking one of Hanna's hands and motioning for Leo to do the same Luna began to lead their little group to their destination.

During the walk Leo would occasionally look at her as though asking 'where are we going', but Luna would only shake her head as to say she wasn't telling him. When they finally arrived in Luna's living room Leo just looked around perplexed as though he had never been there.

Luna undid the blindfold and Hanna looked around for a moment not understanding.

"You see where we are?" Luna asked her.

"Yeah,"

"Well this is my cabin…" but Hanna cut her off.

"Are we having a sleepover?" Hanna squealed.

"Not exactly," Hanna frowned "but you are staying over tonight" the grin was back "You see because your daddy has been so sick lately and you start classes soon Chiron asked me I you could stay here with me and that way I could show you to all your classes until you could go own your own. So now this cabin isn't only mine it's yours too"

Leo was speechless, what was Luna thinking?!

Hanna however had turned to look at Luna and said "Really"

"Yes really" and Hanna promptly went a bit crazy and ran around the space of the small kitchen and living room as though trying to see everything before she began up the stairs.

Luna let out a chuckle and Leo just looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Have you gone crazy!" he whisper yelled.

"No" she said normally. "Chiron just asked me and I figured what the heck I give her my spare bed room and show her around until she can find her classes on her own."

"It's more than that Luna." He stated

"Yeah, what else? She already walks around on her own for meals and to go to Hecate cabin, once she has her class schedule memorized I don't even have to take her to those. I don't have to dress her because she can do that already and the only thing anybody ever wears her is a camp shirt."

Leo still wasn't sure about this, but said nothing as they followed Hanna up the steps.

They found the little one in the spare bedroom with Luna's dogs who went nuts at seeing Luna. After fending them off Luna said "Hanna I don't have any dry cloths that would fit you right now, but I do have a shirt of Leo's that would fit you like a nighty and tomorrow I'll get your clothes from Chiron and clean out this room for you because It recently became the land of chew toys"

Hanna looked around at the bland beige walls and bunk bed "So this is my room"

"Yeah but we will get you some drawers and paint it for you, whatever color you like"

Without missing a beat Hanna said "Orange!"

"okay orange" Luna said laughing "but tonight you can stay in my room after you take a bath and get dressed." She said leading Hanna to her room. Grabbing Leo's shirt and a large towel she handed them both o Hanna and asked if she would need any help taking her bath.

"No I'm fine" and with that Luna showed Hanna to the bathroom and closed the door behind the little girl.

Throughout this Leo hadn't said much and simply said "I still think you're nuts"

"Well I still think you're delusional"

"Luna, you barley have time in the day to get everything done now let alone if you add a kid to take care of to that! I never get to see you and when I do it's either with someone else there or for a few measly minutes!"

Luna remembered now "Oh my gosh, how did I forget!" she exclaimed smacking herself on the forehead.

"Forget what?" And so Luna continued to tell him about how she had quit everything but babysitting and that she had accepted a part time job busting tables at the catering place called _Samos_ on the days they had the place booked.

"My gods Lu that's great!"

"I know and on days they don't have it booked I'm free so we can have a lot more time together" she said crawling over to him on the bed and kissing him. They fell back onto the bed and soon Leo had turned them to have him on top and they probably would have continued if not for Hanna.

"Ewwww" a voice said from the door to the bathroom. Hanna was dressed in Leo's t-shirt and had a towel wrapped around her head. She looked adorable and Luna couldn't help but ask where Hanna had learned to wrap up her head like that.

"My mommy taught me" Luna felt bad but Hanna waved it off like nothing and crawled onto the bed in-between her and Leo.

The boyfriend and girlfriend stood from the bed and after tucking Hanna in and telling her if she needed anything during the night to come and get one of them from the couch downstairs.

The duo walked downstairs and laid down on the couch.

Luna turned slightly and whispered "Hey Leo,"

"Hmm?" Leo murmured into her neck.

"How about meting me here after Lunch? I don't have work and Hanna has swimming"

"Sounds good"

"Great, I missed the sex these past few weeks"

"Dido"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Did I ever tell you all how much I love reviews because they make me write like this and give you all two updates in two days. Isn't it neat it's like a magic button you tell me your opinion and I write more, it's a win, win.**

**R + R**

**Rock on, Melgirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- I would update more often if I got some reviews. They cure terrible cases of writers block like in my current case so sorry if this chapter sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

No one's pov

"I don't want to!" Luna sighed as she stared at the little girl in front of her.

It had been a month since Hanna had moved in with Luna and at first the child had been thrilled to be going to classes like the 'big kids' but now it was all Luna could do to drag her to class.

"Hanna you have to go to swimming or you won't be allowed to take canoeing next year" She tried

"Good, I don't want to go canoeing!"

"Hanna you better go upstairs and put this swimsuit on now before I go tell Chiron you're still acting like a five year old and should go back to the daycare" Luna threatened not meaning a word of it.

"FINE" Hanna yelled stomping upstairs to her room.

Luna sighed again and looked down at her watch. Ten minutes till she had to be at work at _Samos_. The place hardly ever catered- two or three times a week- but when it did she knew she was going to come home with sore feet.

Hanna came back down in her blue swimsuit and Luna all but dragged her out the door trying desperately not to be late for work, _again. _But by the time she had pried Hanna off of her and made it to the restaurant she was five minutes late.

Speed walking to the backroom Luna swiped her time card and prayed her boss wouldn't get mad. He was pretty harsh though and she didn't bother hoping to get off easily.

After prying open her locker door she quickly took off her camp tee and put of a white button up. Luna then tied on her ankle length waitress apron and tore off her combat boots replacing them with the 4 in. heels that were a part of the dress code for female waiters. After putting her hair into a high ponytail she walked out in record time to see her boss Mr. Burton.

"Demo," the balding man spat "You need to start hurrying up you lazy ass and get to work on time or I'll have to dock you're pay do we understand each other."

Looking him in the eye- witch was surprisingly also her eye level- she ground out a 'yes sir'.

"Good, now get your ass out of the workroom and start taking the drink orders. It's an Aphrodite girl bridal shower and two have already come up to me bitching about the wait"

Not taking a second more than needed she rushed in the door to the fancy room and sighed. Luna looked around at the huge pink cake gifts and all the giggling girls and knew it was going to be a long day.

"Ugh" Luna moaned as she tore off the heels sitting on her bright red sofa.

She had been forced the wear the damn booties home from work after she had gone to her locker to find her combat boots gone. She was sure that dick, Caleb, had taken them too. He was one of the chefs and had acted like a huge jerk since the first day when she went into the kitchen and accidentally stepped on his foot.

So she had roughed it and worn her heels and ended up twisting her right ankle. She didn't even notice it until she arrived home with a swollen foot thanks to the fact that since the bear attack he leg had stayed numb. Now her actual foot was throbbing while her ankle was tingling and she was positive she would need to get it in a wrap of some sort for support. Oh gods, she might not be able to go on her morning run for a few days

Great, just what she needed.

Luna sighed and lay down on her couch not caring that she was supposed to be in ancient Greek and Latin. She was having a crappy day and she was going to lie down for five minutes.

Five minutes turned to five hours and she found herself being shaken awake by none other than Leo.

"Wake up sleeping beauty"

"Hey babe" she yawned sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough for the swimming teacher to have to call Thalia after you wouldn't pick up" She checked her back pocket for her phone before remembering that she kept her phone in her boots when she was at work and Caleb took her boots.

"Crap I totally forgot about Hanna, gods I feel terrible" Luna said rubbing her temples where a headache was beginning to grow.

"Don't be Thalia picked her up and she and Katie promised her an awesome sleepover in the Zeus cabin" he told her.

"What about Jason?" she said knowing full well the answer.

"Sleeping over at Piper's"

She snorted "I highly doubt there will be any 'sleeping'"

Leo smirked "You and me both, but it also means I can have you to myself tonight so I don't mind" he said twining her fingers into his.

"Oh, and who said I would agree to that?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder still tired from her nap.

"No one. You just unknowingly agreed to sex anytime I want as soon as you said we could do it."

"Hmm, I don't think that's how it works" she murmured leaning into his ear.

"Oh, yes it does, and it also means we do whatever _I _want to do in bed." He stated like this was how it went with all couples.

"Yeah do things like what?" She replied licking his earlobe.

It was all Leo could do to speak as he felt her warm tongue tickle his ear. "Mmm, like blowjobs, taking you doggy style, maybe a little role-play and we mustn't ever forget spanking."

Instead of going further with her acts on his ear she pulled off his neck and quirked a brow "Spankings and role-play Mr. Valdez I never knew you were a kinky kind of guy."

Blushing a bit by what he had said he replied "I actually don't know myself, but I figured we could try some stuff out. As long as you're all right with that, of course"

She leaned in close enough to kiss before saying "Fine by me; in fact we can start immediately"

The words were like a switch for Leo and he dove in capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. He brought one hand up to Luna's breast and gave a firm squeeze. As she gasped he took the opportunity to push hiss tongue into her mouth as his hands began to knead her breast slowly.

She moaned into his mouth and twined her hands around his neck and into his hair. He pushed her back onto the couch. Making quick work of Leo's shirt Luna was close to undoing his pants before he grabbed her hand.

"Not yet." He whispered huskily into her ear before pinning her hands above her head with on hand and undoing her work shirt with the other.

In what felt like no time at all he had her bra pulled down as to see her perky c breasts. He gave a little lick to her left nipple and smirked at the sounds that emitted from her mouth when he did. He mercilessly began licking and sucking each boob in turn taking pleasure in the moans that came from the squirming girl beneath him.

"Leo" she gasped as he bit down lightly.

Then his mouth was gone she whispered "No" from the loss

He released her hands and tore off the shirt and bra before continuing south to pull down her jeans and underwear. Without taking time to tease her, his mouth began to lap at her pussy lips desperate to taste her.

"Uh, Leo, I-I'm- coming"

But before her climax could fully hit he was gone leaving a hollow feeling behind. She despratly brought her hand down as to finish the job, but he grabbed it before she had the chance.

"You seem to be forgetting babe that we are going to go by my rules this time and you're going to have to work for an orgasm." He said before fiercely attacking her lips yet again, pushing his tongue into her mouth, giving her a taste of her own juices.

But the kiss lasted only seconds before he was pulling back and staring down at her before demanding "Get on your knees"

Desperately wanting to come she obediently crawled off the couch and sat upon her knees in front of her boyfriend who stood so that his jean clad crotch was right in front of her face and she immediately understood.

"Take off my pants" he demanded. She complied knowing what was coming next. "And the boxers" she did so revealing his cock and went to grab it, but he stopped her "No touching, yet"

He grabbed his semi hard member and brought it to her face. "Beg, for it" he said with a smirk.

Luna stared up at him astounded. Did he really think he could make her beg to suck his dick?! He sure as hell already knew it was one of her least favorite things to do in bed. Then a thought occurred to her. If she didn't he might just not let her come.

See that she had no other choose, than to finger herself later, she begged.

"Pleeeaase let me suck your cock" she didn't know what to call him "Sir," she concluded "Please sir I need your dick in my mouth" she continued to beg like no tomorrow while also trying to get some friction between her legs, because the begging seemed to be making her even hornier.

Finally he put her out of her misery and allowed her to suck him off.

"Thank you" she breathed before grabbing the cock desperately and sucking like no tomorrow. And unlike other times she was enjoying giving the blowjob and felt adventurous enough to go all the way down on him. As she did, Leo put his hands onto the back of her head and pushed her down, loving the feeling of her wet, warm mouth around him, and came.

Luna just about choked, but at Leo's command swallowed every last drop and squeezed out the excess.

As soon as her mouth was gone he hauled her onto the couch and lay down upon her before smashing his lips against hers. Leo pushed his tongue into her mouth and with no warning pushed inside of her.

Luna gasped as she felt him thrust into her and pushed her hips up to meet his. Soon she felt them flipping over and without thinking about it she was riding him and gasping each time she felt him hither g-spot. Leo grinned cheekily at his girlfriend before slapping her bottom when she started to slow.

"Leo" she breathed as she felt his hand hitting her butt repeatedly each time she slowed. In fact at some point she began to purposely go slow.

This time she got to cum and almost stopped before Leo, once again flipping them, began pounding into her and made it to his climax.

Slowly pulling out of her still sensitive pussy he laid down comfortably next to her on the couch.

"Mhhm, we should have tried this out a long time ago"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please don't hate me I have had a ton of school work, SAT's, and then my new windows 8 laptop broke down randomly and deleted this chapter and so I had to retype it and then another essay for school which were both finished.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-Kay since last time I didn't update for forever I tried to make this one quicker.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few weeks passed and the couple reveled in their new sex life constantly exploring anything erotic to do in bed. In fact it seemed that Hanna had been with Katie and Thalia almost twenty four- seven. Then on top of all the great stuff happening in their life the fourth of July was coming up.

Leo and Luna were sitting together with Hanna eating dinner at the pizza place called _When in Rome_. Luna had been fidgety all day and just about couldn't hold her question back when Hanna asked to go to the restroom. Luna quickly asked if she could go by herself and Hanna answered yes.

As soon as the little girl was out of ear shot Luna turned to her boyfriend and asked.

"Are you ever going to ask me?" she asked/demanded sounding exasperated.

Leo just about choked on his pizza not expecting his girlfriend to be mad at him for anything lately. He mentally scrolled through a list of things he had done recently that could pertain to her question.

"Well?" she demanded after his minute of silence.

"Uh..." he stuttered "…what exactly do you mean?"

She was a bit upset that he hadn't understood and was getting ready to explain (he _was_ a boy and they had trouble understanding these girl concepts) when carter from the Ares cabin walked up to them.

"Hey, Luna" he said ignoring Leo completely "I was wondering if I could talk to you"

"Go ahead talk" Leo said forcing Carter to acknowledge his presence.

Carter turned slightly to see Leo, a look of annoyance etched clearly onto his face.

"I meant alone" he said gritting his teeth.

Remembering her last one to one encounter with a child of Ares she said "no, whatever you need to ask me about you can say in front of Leo."

Carter snapped his head back to look at her and slid into the booth next to her.

"Well," he started still slightly annoyed by the Latino's presence "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fireworks with me tomorrow"

Luna sat stunned by him. Did he not know of her relationship with Leo? Or was he simply ignoring it and trying to take her from Leo. Regardless she was not going to go with Carter Wilson to the firworks (even if Leo had yet to ask her) and was about to tell him so when there was a sudden _whoosh_ from acoss the booth.

Luna turned and stared at her boyfriend in horror. He was incased in flames and his usually playful brown eyes were darker and filled with hated. The booth he had been sitting at beforehand and part of the table had caught a flame and from the corner of her eye Luna could see a waitress hurrying over to them with two pitchers of coke in hand.

Carter scrambled from the booth and began to run as fast as possible from the restaurant. Leo began to stand as though to chase him, but Luna called.

"Leo Valdez!"

He turned slowly to her- his flames disappearing- looking bashful under the glare of his girlfriend that made him feel a foot shorter than her. Despite his being a good six inches taller.

"Did you really think I would say yes or something?!" she demanded.

"I-I well" he stuttered

In two strides she was suddenly in front of him her lips pressed against his.

"I thought you were mad?" he said confused.

"I would be but I can't resist it when you get all jealous and protective. You're just too cute"

"I wasn't jealous" he muttered.

"Please, you burst into flames and just about chased him out of the restaurant"

Hanna then came from the bathroom towards them and looked at the burned table before pouting and crossing her arms.

"No fair! I'm never her when Leo get mad! I miss all the good stuff"

_AT THE FOURTH OF JULY FIREWORKS_

Leo and Luna were lying on top of the beach house roof watching the fireworks. It was a beautiful night and they were having an amazing time. The fireworks were spectacular and Leo eagerly pointed out the ones he had done to her.

By the end of the show though they were pretty much making out and as Carter Wilson strode past the beach house he was hit on the head by a flying flip flop that seemed to have come from the sky.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000AN- Kay very short and fluffy but I wanted to do something for the fireworks that they have at camp and I wanted to do a bit of foreshadowing that will be clearer in whatever chapter I decide to use it in.**

**Rock on, Melgirl**


	8. attemps of suiside and scrary fathers

**AN-Okay in this chapter I'm going back a little to Traitie for a bit…so yes they are currently still broken up**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**the heroes of Olympus **_**nor the song I based this off**

**P.S. if you can guess the song send me a PM and I will give you a shout out in the next chap**

**(Song is more for the latter part of the chapter)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Travis didn't understand. He had tried everything from 'I'm sorry' cards to begging her to asking her forgiveness in a firework display on the fourth. Nothing worked. He just screwed up one time by screaming at her and now he was terrified at the thought of never speaking to her again.

Now he had to succumb to drinking nightly to numb the pain. It truly hurt him. He missed her laugh, the way her hands were rough and yet still dainty, the smell of apples in her hair from the conditioner she always used, the smear of dirt that seemed to be forever on her forehead, and most of all he missed her eyes. The way they lit up a room when she smiled or put him in a gloom when she was upset.

He missed her, and it was slowly killing him.

So he decided it be best if he get it over with a bit quicker.

Katie was miserable. It had been months since she had spoken to Travis. She absolutely hated it. Then at the same time she still hated him for what he had said. Or at least that is what she told herself. Deep down though, Katie had already forgiven him and loved him twice as much as before. She just needed to realize it

It was the first week of august and already the camp was feeling empty as kids began to pack and leave as to see their family's for week or so before school started.

Which is precisely what led Katie to go on this walk at eleven at night, she missed Travis again. You see a little while back during the big battle with Kronus her dad had been walking down the stairs from his apartment when the time thing hit and he ended up falling from the steps, busting his skull, and dying from the loss of blood.

She hadn't found out till after the fight and Travis had been with her all the way through it. It had been the absolute worst day of her life and he had helped her through it.

As she brought herself from her thoughts she realized where she was and silent tears began to roll down her cheeks.

She was at zeus's fist, where she and Travis had gone from enemies to a couple. Just around that rock, when she had also had her first kiss.

FLASHBACK

_It had been the night of her fourteenth birthday and he had completely ruined it. Her whole cabin had gone to works to set up a huge surprise party for her at the lake and those two Stolls had gone and sprayed everything pink (everyone knew she HATED that color) ruined all the food with mud and had somehow gotten tear gas to put on practically everything._

_SO she had run off in tears when she saw the duo. Connor had even looked utterly sorry like he had never wanted to do it, but Travis he still had the usual smirk on his face that made him look like he was saying 'I win'._

_She ran straight to the Stolls fist though and screamed at the top of her lungs "I HATE YOU TRAVIS STOLL, I _HATE _YOU" before dashing off to the forest. _

_Her feet had begun to hurt from running in heels for so long so when she reached zeus's fist she tossed her shoes off, crawled around to the back, and curled herself up into a ball to cry._

_She sobbed her heart out while subconsciously being disgusted with herself for letting him do this to her. _

_Then he was there right next to her and all she wanted to do was get away, but as she got up on wobbly legs to leave he grabbed her hand pulling her back down. Pulling her into him at the waist he hugged her._

_She struggled to get away, but his grip was relentless and she soon gave into him._

"_Katie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I never wanted you to cry I just wanted…" but she cut him off._

"_You just wanted what, Stoll" She spat "to see me in pain, to have a laugh, to hear me scream at you." She tried to yet again get away, but he wasn't going to let her knowing she hated him._

"_Yes" he replied without thinking through all of it._

"_I knew it!" she screamed her struggling now twice as hard._

"_No! I meant I wanted you to scream at me, Kate. I wanted your attention; I would never do it just to see you in pain" he replied hugging her tighter_

_She stopped moving her body going rigid. She pulled back to look him in the eye "You wanted my _attention_?!" she asked incredulous._

"_Yes, Katie, I just wanted you to notice me. I wanted you to talk to me and if that meant having you scream at me, I wanted it." He said using all his will power to keep going "I really like you Katie and before I started pulling pranks on you all you did was roll your eyes at me like I was some two year old kid. When I did you would notice me and scream and then I could pick on you and you would try to retaliate and you were just so cute to watch Katie." She tried to cut him off again but he kept going "And before you start to shout at me that you never have and never will like me especially not in _that _way I just want one kiss and I swear I'll leave you alone. I won't ever tease you, I won't pull any pranks on you, heck if you really want I'll never look at you again and it'll kill me but I sit by and watch as some lucky bastard comes and sweeps you off your feet because I was too stupid to just talk to you like a normal guy."_

"_No"_

_What, his mind was racing, what did she mean no. He thought he had given her a pretty good deal. A Travis Stoll free life for one measly kiss with him. It wasn't like he was asking her to sleep with him or anything, He just wanted two seconds of bliss where he could pretend that she liked him back, that they were going to be happy and grow up and get married, and have kids, and grow old together. He just wanted two seconds to pretend but if she hated him so much that she couldn't even bear two seconds with him then he would just leave he alone anyway. As long as it made her happy._

_So he pulled back from his hug and stood. "I see, I'll just… I'll leave you alone anyway" he turned on the verge of tears when he felt her small hand wrap around his wrist and spin him around. Without having time to think her lips were on his and it was even better than he could have imagined in all his life. _

_It was as though he was floating and the only other person on earth was Katie. For a second he let himself imagine that she actually like him back and wasn't just kissing him to get him off her back, but then his mind went __Looks like your two seconds are up. __He sighed and waited expecting her to pull back at any moment because he sure as hell wouldn't be the one to end it._

_The only problem was, she didn't pull off. In fact Travis soon found her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers twined into his hair. The kiss deepened and he found her tongue in his mouth. His hands found her waist._

_Still it confused him why had she said 'no' if she was going to kiss him? __She was just taking pity on you Stoll __his mind reacted._

_When the kiss finally did end Katie pulled back grinning like a maniac,__ probably happy to be rid of you, __and breathing deeply. Travis sighed, it was over and now because of it he was going to have to avoid Katie the rest of his life and it would kill him. _

"_Thank you" he said trying to smile a bit while his insides threw a pity party. He turned to go when Katie, yet again, spun him around to face her._

"_And just where do you think you're going?" she said smiling._

"_I was- I was going to leave you alone" he said now more confused than ever._

"_Like hell I'm going to let you do that" she replied coolly wrapping her arms back around his neck from where they had fallen when he turned to leave._

"_W-what do you mean"_

"_If you don't seem to remember I said 'no' as in no I don't like that idea." Hope swelled up inside of him._

"_You- you mean?!" _

"_Yes Stoll, I kissed you because I really like you _not_ because I wanted to be left alone"_

_This time Travis kissed her and Katie had the best birthday ever._

Now he had lost her and he was positive that there was no way to get her back, and no way to end the pain. Well at least no way that kept him alive. Now he was sitting behind zeus's fist with a pistol held against his forehead loaded with celestial bronze bullets.

He had been sitting there crying for what felt like hours and as soon as his watch said twelve and it was Katie's birthday, the fourth anniversary of their relationship -or would be if he hadn't been an idiot and said all those stupid things to her- he would end it. The pain he knew would be unbearable, but he was going to inflict penance until then for being such an asshole to her.

He only had about five seconds left and then the pain would be over. His hand tightened on the trigger and just as he was about to send himself on a one way trip to hades the gun went flying from his hand and in a slit second Katie had him pinned to the ground and was shouting things at him so loud and fast they were almost incoherent.

"TRAVIS Stoll DON'T YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK TRAVIS! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING! NO YOU WEREN'T BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN GIVEN SUISIDE A SECOND THOUGHT HAD YOU CONSIDERED YOUR BROTHER. NOT TO MENTION _ME _TRAVIS. IT WOULD HAVE KILLED ME. AND THEN I WOULD HAVE HUNTED YOU DOWN IN HADES JUST TO KILL YOU AGAIN!" she finally finished her rant breathing heavily.

Travis gulped "I- I th-though y-you wouldn't care"

Her eyes bugged and she leaned down to whisper "like hell I wouldn't care Travis. You mean the world to me and trust me if you die you drag me along with you"

"Bu-but we broke up" he said trying to keep calm.

"Correction, you broke up with me, and just because you did doesn't mean I don't love you anymore, you idiot."

His heart swelled, she still loved him, he might still have a chance, but he still had one question "so why didn't you forgive me when I asked" _repeatedly_ his mind added.

"I don't know." She sighed "I was mad and wanted some space"

"So," he said feeling awkward and stupid for just about killing himself "happy anniversary?" he said more like a question.

"Happy anniversary" she confirmed.

**(AN-and that is when Travis and Katie went on to do things with an R rating in the woods that I did not feel like writing so we go back to the main couple)**

Leo was hard at work in bunker nine. He was busy perfecting what he had properly named the 'lil' helper'. It was a miniature version of the dragon Festus who could help him with his inventions by crawling into the smaller spaces of things that he could not get to. Witch was brilliant if he did say so himself

Just as he was about to finish screwing on the last bolt there was a large 'BOOM' and the cavern shook. His hand slipped and instead of screwing in the last piece in, his screwdriver skid across the surface of the dragons copper hide and left a large and clearly visible scratch across it's stomach.

Without even glancing behind himself he yelled "Whatever god is mad at me now just leave a freaken message alright; I'm busy." He said now knowing too well the signs that a god had arrived.

As he stared at the dragon contemplating the best way to fix his screw up, knowing that his visitor would not leave so easily, he felt a hand on his shoulder and sighed. The god turned him toward the small armchair he had and pushed him down to sit in it.

Sighing again Leo looked up into a pair of blight blue eyes that's color seemed almost unnatural. He was immediately reminded of Luna as he looked over the man. He had a crop of black shaggy hair atop his head, had a scruffy looking five o'clock shadow and looked no older then 26, yet for all Leo knew could have been 26,000 years old. His electric blue eyes mirrored that of his daughters, but held years of sorrow instead of her usual eyes that lit up at the sound of rock music.

A gruff voice came from the older man "I think you better make some time then"

Suddenly there was a black leather recliner and the god was sitting in front of him.

"So" he questioned "might I ask what your intentions with my daughter might be"

Leo inwardly laughed. If you had told him that his girlfriend's dad also known as the god of wolves would be talking to him about his intentions with his daughter four years ago he would have laughed.

But, those thoughts stayed inside of him as his outside practically choked on his words "w-well – you- you- see –I-I really- I really –l- like her and I want -" he searched for the right word "her to be happy?" he asked more like a question than an answer.

"Good answer" he said sounding pleased "now might I ask why you might think that you could be good enough for my little girl"

"I'm not, I'm just lucky" the words spilled from his mouth before he had a chance to stop them "I'm so freaking lucky to get her"

The god looked impressed "I like you already" he smiled. "just remember if you hurt her I will kick your ass so hard that when you finally land you will have had five birthdays"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

**R and R**

**Rock on, Melgirl**


	9. Yes folks I am an evil writer

AN-my friends you can all thank Daughter of Zeus's review for this update. And no I am not going to make a long excuse for my absence because I hate reading fics when the author has those. Let's just say I had my reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own it

Luna gasped as she just barely avoided a chunk of rock that had broken off the wall in front of her. She looked down at the hunk as it fell and looked to be getting smaller and smaller. As soon as it landed she let out a squeak and turned back to the wall scrunching her eyes shut tight.

"It's alright Lu you're doin' good, keep going!" Travis yelled up words of encouragement.

Luna frantically shook her head no, and gripped the wall tighter. She hated climbing class, because despite being the tomboy she was, she had never gotten over her fear of heights. They terrified her to no end and she had so far only gone to climbing class seven times in the past year she had been at camp. It didn't help that there was lava poured down the wall at random times and a lack of a harness.

_I'm not feeling well. I need someone to watch Hanna. My dogs need a bath. _Once she had even gotten Annabeth to help her pull off _I promised Annabeth that I would help her clean and organize the Athena cabin's library._ It hadn't been that hard to avoid ether she only had this class every other week.

The bitter December wind passed over her bare arms as she moved her right foot down to try and find a ledge to safely make her way back down. Luna was quite proud of herself this time actually it was the first time she had gotten to the red line indicating that she had made it halfway..

She was halfway back down when it happened. She used both hands to keep hold of the same ledge as she tried to find a place for her left foot when the rock crumbled under her hands and she fell.

Her eyes shut tight Luna could practically feel the feet between herself and the ground slipping away as gravity pulled her back toward earth. Twenty-five, twenty one, seventeen, ten, four, a wave of pain hit.

The Stolls rushed to her side and two saters came and carried her to the infirmary. The brothers followed quickly behind and in no time Luna was lying down in her bed at the infirmary where Will Solace determined that she had broken her right arm, sprained her right ankle, broken the other leg, and dislocated her left arm.

She was barely conscious at the time they had arrived and desperately wanted to curl into a ball to cry, but it hurt too much to move.

She laid there silently praying that the thing Will was messing with on the side of her bed was an injection of nectar for her; unfortunately it was only a bag of ice for her aching arm that had already been popped back into its socket. He laid the bag of ice on her shoulder and asked.

"Can you talk? There is a bruise on your chin."

"Yes" she croaked now feeling the bruise that he spoke of.

"Good. How are you feeling?" _stupid question_, she thought.

"Like I need some ambrosia" she got out.

"Oh sorry I'll get you a nectar shot"

She instantly felt better. The throbbing pain in her arm went down and she felt the bruise on her face go down to where she didn't even feel it. That when she screamed.

"gods my leg my leg!" she yelled. It felt like someone had gone inside of her leg and began to move around muscles and nerves into a large knot.

"What? What's wrong?" will asked in a panicky voice.

"My leg you dumbass is hurts like hades!" she yelled.

He began to press lightly on her left leg feeling for what could cause her such pain.

"Not that leg idiot the one I'm clutching" she said feeling stressed.

"But your right leg is the one that's supposed to be permanently numb"

"Well it's not anymore" she whimpered as a fresh wave of pain hit.

"We need ambrosia quick!" Will yelled, at another Apollo girl. Not ten seconds later she scampered over and Luna snatched the god food from her.

She scarfed it down waiting for the relief but the only thing it brought was more pain.

"Ahh, gods, Will, that made it worse" she screamed

He and three other medics were now scampering around her attempting to bring down the pai, and find the cause. One medic came over and gave her some numbing pills, but other than that nothing seemed to be working to help her leg.

"Tasha get the X-ray machine" By this point the numbing pills had begun to work and Luna had stopped yelling, but the pain was still there in a dull throb.

"I thought so" the blond boy said as they were looking at the x-rays. He walked up to the head of the bed and said "Well Luna it looks like the nerves causing you to feel in your leg was moved during the attack, it moved back some when you took ambrosia but it was stuck in a part of bone on your leg. The nerve stayed and heeled there and so now when we gave you the nectar shot it began to fix all the problems your body had, including the nerve that was stuck in bone. The ends of the nerve have connected but they are still not the same piece just touching so when the nerve attempted to free itself the bone keeping it stuck started pressuring it and caused the immense pain you felt. So what we are going to have to do is go in and surgically move the nerve and reattach the two ends so this does not happen again in the future." Will explained.

"Alright" she gulped barley processing what will had said. "When's the surgery"

Will looked down at his watch "We are just going to clean the utensils we are going to use and then give you something to knock you out and get started."

"Okay" _Where is Leo, _she thought, _it's been practically two hours he should be here. And what about Hanna, I hope someone is watching her. What if no one did and she was wondering around the camp looking for me. _As all these thoughts went through her head Will came towards her with the chloroform and as she started to close her eyes the last thing she saw was the Stolls and Hanna standing at the bottom of her infirmary bed. No Leo.

"Hi, sweetheart" Luna felt someone kiss her forehead. "How are you feeling?" Luna looked up and found her father standing there. His black hair was shaggy as ever, his eyes mirror reflections of her own, and he looked like man barley five years older than her. It wasn't odd though, over the past few months he had visited her in dreams, just to talk. She was now accustomed to the feeling of standing in the black empty space where he visited. They sat down cross legged.

"I'm good. If I'm in any pain I don't feel it here" she said.

"I saw you fall, I tried to help soften it but the air is Zeus's territory and he's still not happy with me." He explained.

"It's fine" Luna reassured him "I mean if I hadn't fell and gotten the nectar shot we may have never found the nerve in my leg and some of the muscles could have grown in place of where it was and it would have been that much worse"

"I still feel like I should have helped you out a bit more." Then he looked like he had thought of something "I don't really have a good streak with that though. Last kid I had never even knew I was his father. Thought he was the son of the Macedonian king. I told you about Alexander didn't I?"

She nodded.

"That was centuries ago he said quietly looking into the black space. He turned to her "So just don't hate me if I screw something up okay?"

"I'd never be mad at you. I couldn't have asked for a better dad"

"Aw you're just saying that not to hurt my feelings. I must be the crapiest dad a demigod could have" he said sounding serious.

She laughed "Are you kidding me! Most demigods never get to see their godly parents. They visit once a year, if that, and that's it. And they all have way more than one kid"

"Really" he asked.

She nodded.

"I don't see why they wouldn't want to see their own kids. Sure they probably have a lot of godly duties but it isn't that hard to come see you. I still have a pack to take care of, yet I do find the time."

"I don't know either. I assume they just have so many kids that they don't feel it's really a special thing to have one more or the need to visit"

"Still. Well how are you doing with that lighnig?"

"I can only do little shocks, nothing compared to what Thalia and Jason can manage. And I kind of quit trying to do bigger after I set Chiron's tail aflame last week"

He gave a throaty laugh "I can see why, hey your scars faded I can't even see it if I squint"

"Yeah, it was kind of upsetting at first. I mean it was the first real battle scar I had ever gotten, but now it feels good to know that when people look at me they aren't' going to focus on the scar. They're going to focus on me."

"Trust me, sweetie, even with the scar; the first thing people see and focus on is those eyes. It's like their almost unreal yet they are so natural on you"

"Well I get them from you" she blushed.

"Hopefully it's the only thing you inherit from me, and not my brains."

"Oh no too late for that already got em."

They laughed.

"So how are things with your pack going?" last time she had talked to him there had been a disease spreading through the wolves and they had already had two deaths.

"Much better actually, one more pup died but otherwise he disease is gone" That was good. "While we're on the subject of the pack, there is something I want to talk to you about next time."

"Why can't you talk to me about it now?" but she already knew the answer as she felt herself began to wake and her dad's image began to get fuzzy.

"Not enough time" he called as she drifted farther. "And don't be upset honey. You are a beautiful girl"

She creased her brow in confusion but before she could say anything she was back in her hospital bed feeling sore, but the pain in her leg had subsided to almost nothing. Luna opened her eyes and groaned her right arm was in a cast that she knew from experience that even with daily nectar shots would not heel for a whole month. Plus this time her left leg was also in a cast from the knee down; that could take possibly even longer to heal.

She glanced around her operating room and found the Stolls, Hanna, and Will all sitting around her.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

Will looked up from his clipboard and said "Oh good you're awake. The operation went perfectly and your sprained ankle should heal in five days' time as long as you wear this brace" he held up a piece of black material. "And come in for your daily doses of ambrosia or nectar. Your broken leg and arm will take a tad longer than a month" she groaned "and then you should be back to your healthy self"

Will left the room and Luna stood up from her bed. She almost slipped on her casted foot but Conner stood and caught her. She thanked him and walked over to the dresser with her clothes on it because at the moment she was in only a hospital gown.

"Hanna turn around" she orders as she began to untie her gown. "Hopefully I will still have the ability to clasp my bra with one hand. "

Conner grinned "I remember the first time you broke your arm Travis and I needed to help you with it for weeks."

"Ewe" Hanna complained.

"Sorry Han" Luna said as she sat on her bed and tugged the baggy shorts over her cast. They just barely got over it but the pants were too baggy around her waist.

"We thought that might happen and stole you a belt from the camp store" Travis spoke up handing her said belt."

"Thanks" she said taking it from him and pulling it through the baggy shorts belt loops. "Hey, where is Leo?" she asked as she pulled on her green day shirt and tied her black sneakers.

No one spoke and Luna looked at the three. Hanna was still turned and the brothers were both looking at the floor trying to avoid her gaze. "Guys where is he," a thought occurred to her "Her isn't hurt too _is he_?" she practically shrieked.

"No, Luna" Connor sighed "listen I don't think this is something to be told, but I'll show you" With that Conner began to walk out of the infirmary and Luna grabbed athe crutches next to her bed before rushing out after him.

"Conner, where are we going!" she called and he slowed down.

Instead of him answering though Travis ran up next to her with Hanna piggybacking on him "You just have to see." He sounded grim.

Luna followed them all the way to the arena. Connor stopped in the middle of two of the marble columns and pointed to a couple in the stands across the arena, kissing like they were each other's source of air.

Luna gasped. She could recognize that head of curly black hair anywhere.

"_What does he think he's doing_!" she yelled. Luna was pissed.

"We found him like that earlier when we went to find him to tell him what happened to you. He said he would talk to you later about it and to meet him here when you got out. We would have kicked his ass the minutes we saw him but we were too worried about you and figured you would want to do it yourself"

"Oh he is going to _get it_!" she said through gritted teeth and began to make her way down the steps and to the other side of the arena. She went so quickly that Connor and Travis had to jog to keep up and she was using crutches.

She made her way up the steps and into stands where the couple was siting now talking in hushed tones as one of them had noticed her. Four steps away Luna turned sharply and asked one of the boys- by now she didn't care who answered her- "Who's the girl"

"Her names Abby and she's the newest Aphrodite member, just got claimed yesterday during breakfast while you were on a run with Jasmine, Ach, and Stoll." he explained.

"Why do I always miss people being claimed?"

"Because you are always either with you friends, with your dogs, watching Hanna, working at the catering place or for school, or you were spending time with, well you know who." he answered sounding uncomfortable.

"Well" she said glancing behind her "I think my schedule is about to clear up some" she walked up the last few steps and demanded "explain, Valdez"

"Listen Lu"

"Don't call me that"

"Sorry it's just that…" the blond interrupted.

"He likes me better and would have broken up with you first if you hadn't been such a klutz and gotten hurt. So now your over and he's mine"

Luna didn't know what really to say other than "blunt much"

"I try" she gave a Cheshire cat grin.

"Well I hope you to are very happy" Luna spat sarcastically

"Luna" Leo sighed standing up.

But instead of letting him continue Luna raised her casted foot and kicked him strait in the nuts.

"Fuck off Valdez"

000000000

*evil cackle* I didn't update for over a month and then I made Leo into the asshatiest guy ever. Don't worry though because as soon as I finished with this author's note I am going to start the next chapter and will post as soon as possible…. Because I have escaped the evil clutched of WRITER'S BLOCK. WOO HOO

Read and Review.

No seriously review it if you read it I love them a million time more than likes or follows. AND YOU WILL GET THE PHAROUGH'S CURSE IF YOU DON'T

Rock on Melgirl


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back with another chapter for my lovely readers, and in return I just ask that you give me a little review

Disclaimer: It's not mine or Luna would have been in the books

000000000000

It had been weeks and Luna was slowly but surely getting better. At first she had cried, and cried, and cried but the girls had come and cheered her up-just as they had done Katie and she had gotten used to her new life rather quickly. Sure she and Leo had been serious but it had only been for a few months.

When the girls had all heard about what had happened they had practically been madder than her. Piper even offered to 'go kick some sense into his scrawny little Latino ass and send that sad excuse for a sister of mine to hades. Luna had thanked her and politely declined before telling them about how she had sent a kick where the sun don't shine.

"Good" Piper had said "I pray that he will never be able to have children" they laughed

Luna had to say though the worst part of it all was that Jason and Percy had sided with Leo.

"He found another girl that he liked more," Jason had argued "So why not breakup with the first one if the other girl likes him back. I mean sure he could have been nicer about it but I don't see what's wrong with what he did."

"Exactly" Percy had agreed.

Luna had begun to say "I see what you mean" but piper cut her off.

"Luna! No, no you don't. He just dumped you out of the blue for a girl who he hadn't even known ten minutes because she seemed to like him and she was hot. So don't you dare think that it was fair of him to do that to you."

"Yeah," Annabeth had agreed "and Percy I can't believe you would agree with that "she said glaring at the green eyed boy.

Luna felt terrible about it all. They were arguing because of her, Annabeth and Percy had even had a huge argument on the beach the other day. An argument she had the misfortune to hear the end of.

"Oh so if you found a girl better looking then me and she liked you, you would just start making out with her even if I was knocked out and in surgery. Then had said girl practically brake up with me for you!" Annabeth sounded pissed

"No!" Percy defended himself "I mean Leo's timing was good and besides I would ever dump you for someone else no matter how pretty she was"

"Yes well that's exactly was Leo did and unless you have come to your senses and say what he did was wrong then you are saying it would be something you would do!" she yelled back at him

"But they weren't as serious as we are Annabeth!" he called after her as she stalked off and as Connor began to pull her back in the direction of the Hermes cabin.

Luna and Hanna had been staying in the Hermes cabin a lot lately, simply because the Stolls had lots of siblings who could watch Hanna and Luna needed help with daily tasks. In all honesty Luna no longer liked to stay in the bed she had in her cabin.

Finally it had been over a month since the event and everything seemed to have calmed down in the group. Percy and Annabeth had stopped fighting but Piper and Jason were still having a rough time with each other.

It was October 5th and Luna had just gotten her leg and arm cast cut off. She had already taken a shower so she didn't smell like rotten eggs- after having casts taken off ligaments usually did.

Connor and her had decided to throw a little party the night before for the anniversary of Thalia and Nico's relationship It had been a year. The party had been good but there had been a little bust when Piper and Jason had gotten into yet another argument.

"_I just don't see why you won't admit that what Leo did was extremely cruel thing to do to a girl so we can stop fighting about this" Piper yelled out of nowhere disrupting their little party._

_Leo and Abby were pulled apart by the noise, separating their lips for the first time that night._

"_Because I don't think what he did was all that bad!" Jason retaliated. This time Percy did not come to his side._

_Instead of watching the two argue Luna got between the two after seeing Piper's hand fly to the knife on her waistband._

"_Listen" she said alternating her gaze between the two of them. "I'm not saying Leo's way of breaking up with me was ideal but I'm over it okay." Luna said sounding exasperated "I don't care about it I just want to get on with my life, so should you two"_

_With that Piper' hand fell from her knife and Jason visibly relaxed and the couple retired to a corner to talk it out._

_The rest of the night went off without a hitch and Hanna had a blast, though at one point Connor came over to Luna and Thalia and said he needed to ask the daughter of Zeus a favor._

"_I knew you only helped plan this party to get something Stoll whatever it is the answer is 'no'" Thalia said jokingly_

_Aw c'mon" Conner pouted "I just want you to watch Hanna tomorrow night so Lu and I can have a night of horror films and prank planning. I even already convinced my brother to stay with Katie for the night so I could have Luna's ingenious mind all to myself"_

"_Yeah, and I bet it was really hard to have to convince Travis to stay with his girlfriend overnight" Thalia said with heavy sarcasm._

"_Alright, more like I convinced Katie. Last time he stayed over one of her younger siblings, who had been annoying us earlier that week, woke up blue"_

"_Why were they sad?" Nico asked confused._

"_No I mean they woke up and they were completely blue from head to toe, jut covered in blue paint." Connor looked thoughtful "and I don't mean dripping paint either I mean it was like he had gone and had the color blue tattooed on his body, I don't even know how Travis pulled it off"_

"_Well, I'll be happy to babysit if Katie has already offered to put her siblings in danger" Thalia said and Conner grinned broadly._

"_Thanks Thals, so Luna your free now so do you want to come over for a night of horror movies and prank planning."_

"_Sounds awesome, I'll be there"_

"_Cheers" Conner held out his can of beer. _

"_Cheers" Luna said and bumped her coke against his beer._

Now she was heading up to her cabin to pack some overnight clothes before heading to Conner's

Leo knew what had happened. It was just like every other week when Piper asked him to fix her phone. He couldn't say no to her. He literally could _not _say no. He wasn't capable of it. Like some unknown force was forcing him to say yes and then do as he said.

Leo had been charm spoken.

You wouldn't have known either had you not been him. She places every word so carefully to make sure that he had to do everything she said and no one would know. He had been forced to kiss her all the time. He had been forced to breakup with the girlfriend of his dreams.

Now he had his chance. After a whole month she had for one night not remembered to tell him not to talk to anyone about what she was doing to him for the night. Maybe she was just getting cocky but Leo wasn't going to wait and see if she forgot again. So he kept acting like his normal charm spoken self and walked into the Hephaestus cabin watching her go out the window to wait for his chance to run to the Hermes cabin where he could finally get a chance to talk to Luna and hopefully get some help.

Luna was having the time of her lifer she and Conner had already watched _Remember me Not_ and _The Purge_ and decided to watch something funny as the last one, so here they were watching _The R.I.P.D. _(**AN-That is actually a movie I want to see, it stands for rest in peace department, you have probably already seen the commercials)**

The movie finished as did their second bowl of popcorn and they sat going over funny parts and what they thought could possibly be used in possible pranks. They got out some candy bars that were 'borrowed' from the only department store within thirty miles of camp.

Connor kicked up the stereo and Luna watched as he started doing terrible dance moves, such as the sprinkler and the running man.

"At least the music's good because the dancing sucks" Luna put in.

Conner stopped his movements and looked at her with a lifted brow "Oh so you think you can do better"

"Hell yeah I could" she said not meaning it.

"Well then missy" he said acting affronted "floor is all yours"

Luna walked to the middle of the bedroom floor and tried to think of something to do. Why was dancing in a club so much easier. You would think that you wouldn't want to dance with so many people there to see you but it seemed only one person was worse.

Not knowing what to do, and having had dozens of ballroom dance lessons as a child Luna began to fox trot with an imaginary man.

The Stoll brother walked up to her and tapped the imaginary man's shoulder "Excuse me Mr….." he drifted off and Luna supplied a last name

"Roland" that had been one of the jerkiest kids in her class's last name. He had just hated her for no apparent reason. She had no idea why she had chosen that last name, it just came t her.

"Mr. Roland, but may I cut in" he said in a voice trying to mainly sound professional but coming off as more British.

"No sir, you may not" she said in a deep voice.

"Oh really" he said losing the accent "watch me and he then" Conner proceeded to push the fake man from her and take his place.

He attempted to take the lead but within thirty seconds of the dance he had already stepped on her foot five times and she took the lead.

"How the hell do you know all these steps" Conner mumbled looking down at their feet and trying to follow her.

"You seem to be forgetting that I lived with rich people for over two thirds of my life" she said grinning.

"Oh yeah, forgot. You just don't act like some snobby rich kid."

"Honestly I started to become one. One of those kids my adoptive mother had me hang out with. Then I ran off and it faded off me I guess. Thank gods for that" she scoffed thinking of the person she had almost become.

"Defiantly, I like you just how you are." He said grinning down at her and she blushed

"Really" she said jokingly "I would make one or two modifications on you"

"Oh" he said sounding not in the least bit offended "and what would they be. I bet you couldn't list one"

"Your ability to dance is a definite, you keep stepping on my feet." As if to prove her point he stepped on her foot and mumbled a sorry.

"Well that can be fixed. Teach me how"

"Alright, well on the first step since I bring my left foot backwards you bring you're right forwards." She demonstrated and he followed her movements. "It's just like that whatever I do you do the opposite foot and in the opposite direction.

"Now my left foot is coming forward to the middle so your right foot comes backward to the middle." They did so "and now you bring your right foot backwards and I'll follow with my left. Then back to the middle" she explained and they did so

"Now just repeat that proses with our other feet but this time you go backwards first" They did the dance over a few times and soon they were doing it without instruction.

"Perfect, now ever third or so time we had done it you can stop and spin me or you can raise me into the air by my waist. They tried both fumbling only slightly on the turn. "Nice that adds a bit of flavor to the dance so that it's more interesting"

"I see" he grinned like he had had an idea "We should like break into dance one day during dinner. I'll come in through one side of the pavilion in a tux you'll come in the other side in a red dress and Travis will operate stage lights from the trees and we will put the entire camp into shock" he joked.

"Yeah they would probably all be expecting water balloons to fall from the trees suddenly and drench them."

"Can you imagine us doing a fox trot in fancy clothes in front of the whole camp?" he laughed

"One: we are doing a simple cha cha, I dumbed the dancing down when you took Mr. Roland's place two: I would rather dance in my underwear then in a ballroom dress in front of the entire camp"

"Oh no you wouldn't" he said, like it was a fact.

"How would you know it's _my_ opinion"

"Because by the next day you would have a horde of boys following you around." He stated.

"I'm not that pretty"

"No you're prettier"

"Oh yeah, so would you be in this horde of boys?"

"Oh no I would be next to you grinning like a loon at all those other guys who would be plotting my death" he explained.

"I doubt that." She looked thoughtful "though some of them may still want to kill you… but that would be because of something you had done to them."

He chuckled and spun her.

"You know you are a fast learner. You practically remember the steps better than I do."

"Once we Stoll men have the plan laid out for us we always follow it step by step perfectly ever time"

"Is that why all your pranks always fall into place?"

"Precisely" he said as she spun back into place.

"Do you find it odd that we're doing a box step to_ Kryptonite_?"

"Extremely but at the same time it all feels natural you know"

"Everything feels natural with you for some reason"

"I think it's because we think so much alike. Act so much alike" he tried "That it all seems to flow"

"I'll guarantee that you aren't thinking what I'm thinking right now" she said not in the least bit uncomfortable or nervous.

"Oh yeah, you want to make a bet Demo?" he said with a smirk.

"You are on Stoll" she said retuning the grin.

"Swear on the river Styx that if I guess what you are thinking in three tries you have to tell me when I get it right" he challenged as the song switched to _Radioactive_ by _imagine Dragons._

"I swear on the river Styx that if Conner Stoll guesses what I am thinking in three tries then I will tell him when he gets it correct"

Thunder rumbled in the distance alerting them that the promise had been heard and that it would now have to be completed.

"Hm" Conner said pretending to think "That Mrs. O'Leary's groomer must have had a heart attack the first time she came in"

Luna burst into giggles but got out a "No"

"That I am the handsomest man at camp"

"Nope" she said popping on the P'

Conner looked aghast "But surly ever single female at this camp thinks that"

"Yes Conner but that wasn't what I was thinking at the moment"

"So you admit that you have thought it before"

"I didn't say that either, now take your third guess before I turn eighty would ya"

"So impatient," he said before saying in a much quieter and much more serious tone "you were thinking that since we are so much alike and we seem to go so naturally together we should at least _try_ to date each other"

Luna's breath caught in her thought "How did you know?" she asked, in a quit tone.

"I told you we think alike."

"So are we going to?" she asked.

"Worth a shot" he said and lifted her into the air before continuing their dancing

"Yeah, it's just that Leo was in the picture not too long ago….." she trailed off.

"Hey he moved on why can't you. Besides we practically spend most of our time together anyhow" good point, they really did. Especially now that Travis had Katie back.

"Yeah, why not" Luna said enthusiastically "I mean it will practically be the same just a tad more… intimate"

"Yeah, so why don't we start" he said stopping their movements Leaning down he said "Luna can I kiss you"

"Yeah Conner you can"

It wasn't a very long kiss. It lasted all of four seconds. No frenching. Just a sweet peck sort of thing but it was nice all the same. And distantly Luna thought she had heard the creak of a floorboard and the click of a door, but she suspected it was one of the younger kids sneaking off downstairs.

When they pulled apart Luna said "I can think of only one flaw in this plan of ours"

"Hm" Conner questioned "What's that?"

"That as soon as Katie finds out she'll start planning a double wedding for Her ,Travis , you, and I, gods know how badly she wants to be my sister" They laughed before cutting off the music and going to bed.

Do not worry I am already a thousand words into the next chapter and generally I make my chapters around 2,500. This one is actually around 3,000 so it is slightly longer than others.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**I TRULY LOVE REIVEIWS SO PLESE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR THOUGHTS I WILL Pm you with an answer.**_

Rock on, Melgirl__


	11. A proposal

**AN- her is my next chapter if anyone reads my crap- I wouldn't know I haven't gotten many reviews- might just have to quit without them *runs off crying* no one *hic* likes *hic* my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it simple as that**

**000000000**

He wanted to rip out his eyes. No scratch that he wanted to rip apart Conner. He had touched Luna. His Luna. Leo had thought they were friends, but no friends did not go and kiss the girls they knew their friend was in love with. There wasn't any law about it but it was one of those things that you would assume came with common sense. And he had had to witness it firsthand. Not only was it his friend betraying him but it meant that Luna was over him. Over to the point of being able to kiss another guy.

And the worst part: Half of him felt that he deserved having his heart ripped to pieces and tossed on the floor before being promptly trampled on. Like he should have fought back more, tried harder to get away from that charm speaking devil lady. Then his other half was talking like he was all victim and this was everyone else's fault. It was Abby's for doing it to him in the first place, it was Jason and Percy's for making the girls all think that he had been acting normal for a guy, I was all his friends for not prying into his odd behavior, then it was Conner for daring to put his hands on his girl and worst of all it was Luna's for letting him, for being over him, and for tearing his heat into little pieces and not even realizing it.

Now he was running off to Piper like a little boy crying to his momma about someone who had pushed him on the playground and it sickened him. Part of him wanted to head back for the Hermes cabin and deck the younger Stoll and then the other part told him it would only make Luna mad and besides he had been the one to break up with Luna, he had no right to be jealous of other guys who had gone after a girl deemed free.

He went around the back of the Aphrodite cabin where there was a door to her private head consular room- he sure as hell didn't want to go through the front and risk getting caught by Abby. Without knocking he entered the back door and watched as she sat up groggily from her bed, being a very light sleeper.

"What the hell do you want Valdez" she said looking at him through clouded eyes that she still managed to glare through.

Leo wanted to make a few precautions first just in case Abby should be a light sleeper like her sister and come to see what they were doing.

"I want you to charm speak me before I tell you what it is" he demanded.

"Like hell I will, I wouldn't ever use that power on anybody, not even my worst enemy witch at the moment you are." She spat.

"You really hate me that much?!" Leo asked incredulously and sounding very hurt.

"Yes Valdez because you broke the heart of a girl who I practically had to beg to give you a chance!" Piper whisper yelled "I trusted you to be a good boyfriend and to never hurt a good friend of mine, and what do you do? You go and dump her out of the blue because someone else was hotter!"

Leo felt his heart drop. Piper had begged Luna to give him a chance? Now he felt like an even bigger jerk not only had he hurt the girl of his dreams but he had also gone and made a mockery of Piper's word. Not to mention it didn't help knowing that Luna might have never gone out with hi if his best-girl- friend hadn't talked her into it.

"Please pipes" he whispered wanting to cry "I need you to charm speak me it's important" he begged.

He heard her sigh and she said "What do you want me to say?"

"Say: Leo Valdez you are to never obey anybody who has charm spoken you who is not I, Piper Mclean. Especially when anybody is a Miss Abby Sanders"

Piper looked stunned but repeated the words regardless before asking any questions. Leo felt the wave of control wash over him but instead of scaring the hell out of him, this time it gave him peace of mind.

"Leo was she?" Piper asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"Yes, and Piper I now know what hell is like" Piper jumped up from her bed and tacked the boy in a rib crushing hug.

"Ye gods Leo, I am so sorry. I can't believe we didn't see it. I so sorry can you ever forgive me?" She babbled treating him like a wounded animal that might run off at any moment.

"Already done Pipes." Leo said returning her hug.

"So she made you do all those things this month, like kissing her and breaking up with Luna?" Piper asked wishing she could go in and kill her younger sibling.

"Everything, I would have come to talk to you earlier but each night she would forbid me from talking to anyone about this while she was gone. She just got sloppy tonight I guess and forgot to tell me not to before she went off to bed" Leo explained.

"Lucky break Valdez" Piper said finally letting go of him "Hey we should go talk to Luna!" Piper said scrambling around in the dark for her glasses- she usually wore contacts.

The native American girl was halfway out the door in her teddy bear pajamas by the time Leo could stop her.

"Already tried and it didn't turn out good"

Piper looked back at him with concerned eyes "She didn't think you were lying did she?"

"No," Leo sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I didn't even talk to her"

"Then how could it have gone bad?"

He gulped. Leo didn't want to say it. That would be admitting it had happed, but he knew he had to "when I went by the Hermes cabin where she was having a sleepover with Conner I caught them kissing"

Piper shook her head "No, I don't believe that. She was crying to me not a week ago about how badly she missed having you around and that she couldn't believe you had gone and dumped her like that"

Leo perked up slightly inside. "Really?" he asked to make sure he hadn't imagined her words.

"Yes really and if she was kissing Conner then they must be going through the weird friend phase in which two best friends attempt a relationship during a time in which one or both of the parties involved have been hurt"

Leo stared at her as though she had grown a second head.

"What?! Lots of people do it but it usually only lasts up to two weeks at most" he was still looking at her oddly

"C'mon. Don't you remember that one time that Jason lost his temper and we got into a huge fight, and then you and I had an almost kiss."

Leo laughed "oh yeah I remember, yeah that would have been terrible if we had become a couple" Piper gave him a sharp glare. "Not that you would be a terrible girlfriend Pipes" He quickly amended "It's just that it would be weird and besides now you have Jason and I have Luna."

"No now you need to get Luna back" Piper corrected as she shut the door behind them and turned the light on to her brightly colored room.

"Yeah how do I go about that?" Leo asked fidgeting slightly.

"Well you can either tell the rest of the group while you wait for Luna and Conner to get through this awkward phase, the option that would probably cause the least amount of commotion and anger, but might also backfire on you if Conner and Luna are one of those rare couples that work as a couple and friends or you can g outright and tell her which might get you a slightly angry or not believing Luna but it will also give you a ninety nine seven percent chance of not only getting her back but also having hot make up sex afterward" Piper explained and Leo barley possessed it all.

"And what if she doesn't come back but stays with Conner" Piper thought it over.

"Probably break it to you nice and easy. Stay with Conner a bit longer than the friend phase usually lasts and then come apologize to you before again having hot make up sex"

"Well" Leo said pretending to think "Sex sounds good so I think I am going to go with option number two"

"Well then let's go and tell Luna. Not only with this option do you get sex but you also and angry have Conner and Luna after they planned a night full of pranks at the ready"

"another plus" Leo noted as they walked out of the cabin and toward the Hermes cabin.

"Wait" Piper stopped dead in her tracks She grimaced, turned around and looked at Leo with a pained expression "You said you went up there and saw them kiss right?"

"Yeah, otherwise I would have already told her, Piper"

"Well" she said taking his arm and trying to lead him back toward her cabin. "Maybe we should wait for morning then." But Leo didn't move.

"Why " Leo demanded not moving despite piper's attempts- working in the forge had done him good he was now about two inches taller than Piper and much less scrawny than he had been a year ago. Apparently he was now stronger than her.

"They could be sleeping?" Piper tried but it came out as more of a question.

"I think they would be fine with being woken up," he snorted "Now why do you not want to go up there now?"

She made a desperate face "Please Leo let's just go back to my cabin, in the morning you can tell Abby off in front of all the other Aphrodite kids and that'll piss her off majorly. Now just come on Leo." She said fruitlessly attempting to pull Leo along with her.

"No, you are avoiding my question, now why shouldn't I go up there" He demanded not swayed in the least.

"I-I just." She sighed "Leo you might not like what you see"

Leo was speechless "You mean y-you think they may be doing it?" he asked incredulously

She nodded sadly.

"I-I, no, no ,no. They wouldn't. I mean she can't be that over me can she. It's barely been a month. Could she have already moved on that easily. Conner wouldn't do that to me either would he?" he rambled, thinking out loud.

"I'm not sure Leo, but I would rather you not see it if they are" Piper said softly like she was speaking to a wounded animal.

Leo suddenly got a terrible mental image and he fell to his knee, feeling sick. He hugged his chest and felt piper wrap herself around him in a comforting hug. The worst part of his image was that she was _enjoying it_. Enjoying it, just because it wasn't him.

_Why would she want you anyhow_, a voice in his head whispered , _you're the scrawny prankster_. _You can't even get a girl on your own, you need Piper to not only beg for you but to give you advice after you screwed it up too. She even has half the Ares cabin, quite a few Apollo guys, that one kid from Nike who tried asking her on a date as soon as he found out she was free, and, apparently, Conner after her. Why would she pick you?_

_She would be much happier with Conner. _Leo decided _so why ruin it for her._

"Piper" he croaked "I am not going to tell her"

"You mean your going to wait till she and Conner get it out of their system"

"No I mean I'm not going to tell her, ever" he clarified standing up and shaking Piper off him before turning to walk off toward the Hephaestus cabin. He was a good thirty feet from his cabin when he heard a rustling of leaves behind him before Piper had run up and tackled him to the ground.

He attempted to stand but piper said "Leo you are not going to move until you explain to me why you are not going to tell her and I explain to you why your explanation is utter nonsense." Suddenly Leo felt that he should hear piper out and stopped trying to get up

"I- its just that she would be happier with Conner and if that relationship doesn't work out then she has plenty of other choices that would make her much happier than she would be with me."

Piper gaped at him "Seriously!" she finally said hitting him repeatedly on the shoulder. "you can't really believe that she would be happier with any other guy. She cried over you for _weeks_ and Luna _never _cries. Especially over guys."

"Then why would she have gotten over me so quickly that in the matter of a month she would be having sex with another guy."

"We don't even know if they did! I just wanted to be safe to make sure you didn't walk in on anything"

"But you thought it was a possibility"

"So Leo, people do weird things when they've been hurt" Piper said exasperated

"Piper just admit it, she has too many better offers to settle for me. She was even hit on by a lesbian at the club that one time!"

"Just because you see them as better offers doesn't mean she does!" Piper screamed "She doesn't want those other guys okay or she would have gone out with all of them before she even considered you!"

"She went out with Jamie first"

"Katie set her up with him, and even after that when she found out you liked her she dumped him for you"

Leo was grasping at straws "You had to beg her to go out with me"

"I did not _beg _her. I told her the truth. That I thought you liked her and that I thought you would be a great and caring boyfriend. And I didn't even have to say the last part because as soon as she heard you liked her she was off trying to find you, Leo." The girl sighed "she misses you and I bet if you tell her not only would _she _jump into your arms but I bet you Conner would drop her without a thought! Everyone can see how perfect you two are!"

"Then why would he have gone out with her in the first place if he _saw how perfect we were"_

"Because she needs someone to make her feel cared for and Conner needs someone to boost his ego"

"Why would he need that?"

"Because last week he was turned down by that Athena girl he liked. She called him foolish and not intelligent enough to keep up with her."

Leo couldn't find anything else to say. So he let Piper lead him back to the Aphrodite cabin so they could wait until morning when Leo could get Luna back.

Luna woke up to the familiar feeling of having her legs entangled with another pair, another arm as her pillow and a hand on her waist, pulling her against the warm body of her partner. When she looked up though she couldn't help but frown. It was Conner next to her not Leo. Then again if it had been Leo she would have probably smacked him silly.

Leo had truly and utterly crushed her heart and then watched as his new _girlfriend _took the pieces grinded them into sand dumped them on the ground in front of her and stomped all over them as if she was dancing upon Luna's grave. Now she had Conner.

Conner, someone who had always been there for her, who had welcomed her into camp with open arms. He who had taken her under his prankster wing. He was the guy who held out a videogame controller or a horror movie when she was sad. He was the guy who flirted with her constantly and knew at the same time nothing would come from it. He was someone she knew would never hurt her.

Then Leo was the one she had dated. In retrospect that was not her best decision. When she first arrived at camp he had treated her like something that was just another thing in his life he had to take care of. He had pretty much ignored her after that. He wasn't mean but they never would have spoken had they not planned pranks together with the Stolls. In fact the only time they had ever really done anything together, without Conner and travis,(before they were dating) was when he yanked her into a closet to kiss her with no other explanation other than - 'I didn't want my first kiss with a dog and you were the only single girl in the room'. Like she was only slightly better than the dog!

And worst of all Leo had been the guy who _had_ hurt her.

She was never going to let him slither back into her life.

With this little thought speech she smiled as she looked up as Conner and he woke up.

"Mooooorrrrrning" he stretched out the word in a deep voice and gave a peck to her temple "how did you sleep?" he said normally.

She grinned "for the first time in a month I didn't wake up during the night" witch was true she had had trouble sleeping lately.

"Good to hear, now how about we _get dressed_ and go make breakfast downstairs" he grinned as she rolled atop of him.

"Why don't we just go to the mess hall?" She questioned playing with his hair.

"Because I kinda want some time away from everyone else and besides I think it would be a…." but in that moment not only did Travis decide to burst into the room but Luna also tumbled from the bed as Conner jerked in shock that someone had come into their room.

"Trav, can't you learn to knock" Luna groaned, rubbing her butt and, standing up from the floor. Conner stood also and Travis gave them a raised brow.

"Did something happen last night?"

"Yeah actually" Luna said as she slipped on her jeans and camp half-blood tee "Conner and I decided that since we spend so much time with each other anyhow that we could try being a couple" she answered yanking on her combat boots.

Conner was fumbling trying to pull his jeans on over his SpongeBob boxers. Luna giggled as the sight of them- as she had done the night before when he crawled into bed with them on.

"Oh there backwards" he realized and began fixing his mistake.

Luna burst into laughter and Travis said "Yep, Luna, he is a keeper" with deep sarcasm "but seriously do you guys think that is a good idea?"

"Why not" Luna shrugged "we spend so much time with each other anyway it'll be like normal we'll just be calling time together dates and there will be sex, everyone's happy"

Conner fumbled in shock as he had his pants up to his knees and fell to the floor. "Ow" the younger Stoll groaned.

He stood pulling his pants up and his brother came up to him and patted him on the back pretending to wipe a fake tear from his eye he said "I'm so-so very proud my younger brother is finally getting laid"

"Shut up" Conner mumbled smacking his brother in the head.

"Well I think the idea is fine and I'm sure my fiancé will be ecstatic"

"HOLD THE PHONE" Luna screamed probably waking up all the younger Hermes children "you proposed to Katie?"

"Yes"

"And she _agreed_?" Luna asked in a shocked tone completely serious.

"_Yes_, hence the fiancée part earlier. Why so surprised?"

"Well after that huge fight I figured you guys would be on thin ice, not ready for marriage. I mean even if Leo and I got back together tomorrow- which isn't happening- I sure as hell wouldn't marry him in even double the amount of time you all took." Luna said.

"So are you saying you don't think we should."

"Hell no, I'm just saying I was a tad shocked that Katie didn't, ask for more time you know. Still I give you two my congratulations and _I know_ that you'll live two very happy lives together, because you are so obviously in love" she stated firmly and Travis smiled at her.

"Thanks Lu." He said giving her a rib crushing hug "That means a lot coming from my best chick-friend and surrogate sister"

Conner stood from tying his shoe "Congrats bro, I can already image you two in the retirement home together as you scream at her to hand you a glass of water and she strangles you with a vine"

"Again it means a lot coming from my best guy-friend and brother" Travis said hugging the younger Stoll. "Well I got to get back Katie is probably done showing off the ring to all her siblings and I promised her I would be back as soon as I told you guys" with that Travis left and Conner and Luna went downstairs to make breakfast sandwiches before heading to the beach to have 'the perfect first date' as Conner had been trying to say before his brother so rudely interrupted them.

**Kinda angsty self-hating on Leo's part but I really fluffed it up at the end.**

**Hope ya'll like **

**REVIEW. I love them so Reiveiw review review review review review review review review!**

**Rock on, Melgirl**


	12. Happy times and serious talks

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine so I ain't gonna claim it**

00000000000

Luna and Conner ended up having a wonderful time just goofing around all day at camp and in the oddest places too. For breakfast they went up to the attic and made fun of all the stuff up there. Then they picked up Hanna from Thalia and headed down to where the camp kept its vehicles and let her pretend to drive them around in Nico's black convertible-a sixteenth birthday present from his father.

After that they actually _did_ drive around- as in out of camp- just for fun. (It was really easy for them to nick the keys; they had already done it a million times in the past.) The trio went all the way into town where they had greasy burgers from _cook out_ and ice cream before heading back to camp. And Chiron never even noticed.

By the time they got back it was free time so they decided to head out to the woods with Luna's dogs. The three animals where so exited (they had missed their morning run after all) that jasmine knocked Conner strait to the ground Stoll jumped into Hanna's arms.

Ach sat dutifully by his master's side as she pried Jazz off of Conner and said "bad dog the only one who get to give Conner kisses round her is me."

Hanna just giggled and said "You kissed Conner?"

Luna decided to break the news to her and said "Well that's what you do when you are dating someone."

Hanna's mouth dropped "So you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yup" Conner answered standing and wiping drool off his face.

Hanna dropped the Irish terrier and squealed "Conner and Luna sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

The two teens laughed as the little one danced to her song, but by the end of it she had grabbed Conner's shirt and pulled him down to her eye level looking deadly "If you hurt my friend like Leo did I will personally send you to hades."

Conner gulped, she may be a seven year old but she was still a demigod. Not to mention a demigod who was learning magic of Hecate and one he wasn't allowed to hurt. It also didn't help that he already knew Luna was going to get her, her first weapon for Christmas this year.

"Yes ma'am" he said and the brunette released him.

"Good" she said cold as ice before walking strait into the woods, Jazz , Ach, and Stoll at her heels.

Hanna led them all the way out to Zeus's fist and sat upon one of the larger rocks and explained that sometimes she and her friends came out there when there was extra time to do something.

"You come all the way out here by yourself!" Conner asked shocked.

"Yeah Luna gave me permission she said that the only rules were that I couldn't climb to the top, I had to use the same path every time, and Steven had to come with us"

Conner looked at Luna incredulously "You let her come out here on her own?! And who is Steven?"

"She is not on her own she is with friends"

"Friends whom none of are well trained or have weapons. Luna monsters run around in here!" he argued.

"Hey half my friends already have their first weapons, which is why I want to get mine!" Hanna had been begging for weeks now but Luna wanted to get it for her for Christmas and ignored her.

"That is why I had Chiron put magic on the trail they take so that no monsters do come where they are, you act like I would let him come out her on her own if I knew it wasn't safe" she argued . How could he think she was so irresponsible?

"Alright but who the hades is Steven and why do you trust him with a bunch of kids?" Conner said slightly calmer.

"Your brother" Luna said no longer yelling, "You know Steven, really tall, ten years old, short blond hair."

Conner looked at her like 'I have no idea who you are talking about'.

"You know" she said exasperated "brown eyes almost black, good tan, really good with a sword"

It clicked "Oh him! When you first said Steven I thought like a teenager then I started thinking that dude from Aphrodite but you said my brother and so I crossed that out and then the blond hair thing went back to Aphrodite and then the sword thing made it all click."

After Conner's long winded explanation he asked "So why do you trust him with them anyhow?"

"Well one day I was out here myself when I found him out here practicing his thrusts on a tree you know how to get in deep." Conner nodded "Well we struck up a conversation about why we were out there and he said he came out there at least once a day to practice his sword fighting and climbing… you know on the trees.

"Anyhow about a week later Hanna asked me to take her and her friends out to Zeus's fist so I did but they kept asking me after that and on about the fourth trip we were walking when Steven practically jumped from a tree in front of us and I told him where I was talking them. He said he could take them there and back if I wanted.

"Well I didn't really want to do it and I had seen how good he was with that sword so I let him. Then the next day Hanna and her friends came up to me after the campfire wanting to go again, well needless to say it was getting dark and I said no. Of course I had been sitting with the Hermes cabin and so Steven overheard. Next day he asked if they liked gong there a lot and I answered yes.

"He told me he could start taking them out there for me and Chiron could have a path magiced so that they didn't run into anything dangerous. I ask him if he was okay with having to do that so often and he told me it was fine since he went out to Zeus's fist everyday anyhow. I let him do it and they practically go to Zeus's fist everyday now for at least an hour and a lot of times they bring my dogs."

"So _that's_ where the four of them go at free time! I thought it was odd that Hanna and the dogs were never around then. I assumed you just sent her to daycare and let the dogs run free through camp"

"I am _never_ going to daycare again!" Hanna stated firmly but was again ignored.

"Let my dogs run free through camp?" Luna laughed "If I did that then we wouldn't have a strawberry field they would eat so much!"

"Yeah" Conner agreed "well we should head back it's about time for supper and there is a good sized walk from here to the dining pavilion"

They began their trek back to camp but around halfway Luna demanded that Conner carry her piggyback the rest of the way. Begrudgingly Conner complied and grumbled something about his feet being sore.

Luna laughed as they entered the mess hall. "What son of the god of traveling can't stand to take a little walk?"

"What he can't stand is lugging around seventy pounds on his back." Conner replied dropping Hanna from his back. The little girl rushed to the Hermes cabins' table and began a conversation with none other than Steven.

"Do they talk lot?" Conner asked and Luna nodded as he wrapped his hand around her waist and they started toward the food line "How come I haven't noticed?"

"Well most of the time when she does she never asks permission so it's not like any of our conversations were interrupted and Hanna never really says much to us at dinner anyhow so we didn't really miss her presence especially since she was probably only a few seats down anyhow." Luna thought for a moment "Now that I think about it those two are practically best friends.

"They talk every night, they go to Zeus's fist together every day, sometimes they go to the arena together to spar and he shows her moves, He even comes over to play the Xbox with her in her room sometimes. It's practically like they are joined at the hip. How did you not notice?"

"I don't know how long have they been friends?"

" 'bout two months" she answered loading her plate up with four slices of olive and feta pizza. (one for dad three for her)

"Well the first month I guess we didn't really hang out that much because you were with Leo a lot and then the second month I was kicked out of your life for two weeks by your girlfriends so you could 'heal'. Then for the past two weeks I was more plotting how to ask you if we could try out being a couple than really spending time with you, and when I was spending time with you it seemed like you had just dropped Hanna off with one of the girls, so I guess that explains all"

"You were plotting how you were going to ask me?" she giggled at the thought.

"Well I wasn't really -for lack of a better word-crushing on you more like I just thought it was a good idea and really wanted to try it out. So I planned out the whole 'inviting you over for horror movies' and thought that I would go from there." He explained as they went toward the Hermes table just to be bombarded by a squealing Katie.

"I am so exited you guys are dating!" she squealed for the whole camp to hear. She pulled them into a group hug that caused Conner's Pizza plate to be smashed into his chest getting sauce all over the nice blue button up he had worn for their date.

"Oh I am so sorry Con." She said as she pulled away "I am just so happy for you two! All you have to do is fall in love get engaged and Sistersville it is!" she said before linking arms with Luna and pulling her over to the Hermes table where Travis was already sitting. Luna would have protested to the girl but she seemed so happy and didn't want to crush any of her hopes.

"So has Katie asked you to be part of the planning committee yet?" Travis asked as they came near.

"No" but Luna barly got it out before Katie was again ranting about how she wanted Luna to help her plan everything. Luna offered her services and Katie went off once again about the flowers she wanted.

"Oh I can't believe I almost forgot" Katie smacked her head as Conner came to the table with fresh pizza and a stained shirt. "Luna, I want you to be my maid of honor!"

Luna was socked to say the least. Sure Katie was her best girlfriend but surly Katie had to be better friend with some other girl. Luna had hardly been there a year for Pete's sake?!

"So?" Katie asked anticipating the short girl's answer.

"O-of course I will, Kate, I honored"

"Great! I want to have the wedding in five months so its during spring when all my favorite flowers are growing, so tomorrow we are taking a camp car and heading to Apple creek, Ohio!" **(AN-that is actually a place that I just looked up from small Ohio cities, so yeah)**

"Why?" Luna said raising a brow.

"Because it's my hometown and not only do Travis and I need to talk to my dad but there is also a bridal boutique called Shelly's that as a little girl I always imagined was where I would get my dress from."** (Don't know if there is actually a bridal salon called Shelly's boutique though)**

"So we have to go tomorrow?"

"Yup" she said "I already got Chiron's permission for the five of us to go, so we are going and on the way you and I can arrange the seating"

"Five of us?" Conner questioned "bride, groom, maid of honor and best man makes four, Katester" he said pointing to Katie, Travis, Luna and himself in turn.

"And who said you were going to be my best man" Travis grinned through a mouthful of Pizza.

"I believe the day after you and Katie's first date you asked me"

"aww you thought we were getting married even back then?" but Katie was ignored.

"Yes, well my mind has changed and now Jason is doing it."

"Jason?" Conner asked looking significantly hurt.

"No, you dumbass of course it's you!"

"Well now I'm not doing it you have hurt my feelings and there is nothing that could sway me" Conner huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Luna laughed at his childish antics.

"Aw, c'mon Con," Travis tried but Conner simply shook his head no.

"Conner you don't have a choice you are going to be the best man and you are going to like it" Luna stated.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because it's your brother's wedding and if you don't I'll kick your ass."

Conner turned to look at his brother and said "I'm honored to be your best man Trav" the older brother grinned and Luna smirked "But seriously why is there a fifth person?" Conner asked Katie.

"Hanna is coming of course, I think she will make the perfect flower girl."

"That would be cool" Luna agreed. "I'll go tell her"

By the time Luna came back she had two questions ebbing at the back of her mind. "So who are going to be the other bridesmaids?"

"Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia so when we're shopping we need to think about how the dresses will fit on them too."

"Wait are we bridesmaid shopping tomorrow too?"

"yep and since it's a seven and a half hour drive too so we're going to have to stay overnight and wake up bright 'n early tomorrow so get plenty of rest tonight" well that answered her second question of 'how long of a drive is it'.

"Great so what time exactly is bright 'n early" Conner prodded

"Oh we should be on the road by at least 6:30 am" Katie answered smoothly.

Travis looked at his fiancé wide eyed and Conner fake fainted.

Travis blinked a few times before putting down the piece of pizza that had been halfway to his mouth "you want my brother and I to be awake by 6:30?!" he asked incredulously.

"No, I want you awake by 6:00 so you can shower and get dressed before we hit the road." With this said Travis pretended to faint landing upon Conner who was still lying on the ground.

"Honestly you two get up it's just an hour before you guys are supposed to wake up for breakfast before classes."

Conner sat up pushing his older brother off of him before saying "Luna have you ever wondered why we always come to breakfast in PJ's or why we are nowhere near as fluent in ancient Greek as the other campers?"

"Not really I just assumed it was because you where lazy" she stated.

"Well that and because we wake up for breakfast and go back to bed when we are supposed to have ancient Greek" Travis explained picking himself up out of the dirt.

The two girls stood from the table finished with their meals and Luna called Hanna over so they could head back to the cabin for bed. As she was saying goodbye to Katie, Travis and Conner Travis interrupted her.

"Oh by the way Lu you get the fantastic prize of keeping Conner for the night" travis stated pushing Conner over to her and trying to pull Katie away before she could question him but he wasn't fast enough

"Wait a minute Stoll" she said turning him around just as Hanna finally came over asking her something "Sure Hanna." Luna answered distractedly and went back to questioning the older Stoll. "Two questions why? And how is that a prize?"

"Hey" Conner said offended but was ignored.

"because this kid I pranked last time I was over at the Demeter cabin threatened to tell Chiron about how I was staying over at the Demeter cabin. And you know how Chiron knows about all of us doing it but doesn't really care until someone complains about it." Travis began. "and I want to have Katie over tonight, witch can't really be done whilst my little brother is sleeping in the bunk above us, and since I found you two in an _interesting _position this morning I figured that you would be fine with having him over tonight."

Luna sighed. She knew that an unlaid Travis was a cranky one and did not want to spend seven and a half hours with his complaining ass in the car "Fine he can spend the night"

"Cool, he's your problem now" With that Travis and Katie walked off in the direction of the Hermes cabin and Luna turned to find Conner, Hanna, and surprisingly Steven waiting on her.

"Thanks for saying that I could come play video games with Hanna tonight, Miss Luna" Steven said very politely

"I did? Oh yeah I did." Luna said remembering her little slip up "Anytime Steven, but you can only stay for a little while because Hanna needs to go to bed early for her to wake up early for our trip tomorrow morning, oh and just call me Luna. Miss Luna makes me feel old, besides I'm only like six years older than you." Luna rambled.

"Well let's head for the cabin" Conner said and began to walk off but Hanna grabbed his hand and demanded

"PIGGYBACK!" sighing at the little girl's antics he bent down and allowed her to climb on his back and carried her off to the cabin. Steven grinned at the little girl as he and Luna followed two up to Luna's home.

An hour later and Hanna was waving goodbye to Steven off the porch and then continuing to complain about the early bedtime.

"But I can wake up early without going to bed earlier!" she whined and Luna simply retaliated.

"But not without being grouchy, Han. Now you need to go brush your teeth and get dressed for bed"

"But it's only seven thirty!" the little one complained.

"Yes and in order to get your full ten hours of sleep you need to start getting ready for bed or no story tonight"

"Hmp" she huffed but begrudgingly walked up the stairs and began her nightly bedtime routine.

"How did you do that?" Conner asked walking out of her kitchen with a bag of Doritos in his hand.

She rolled her eyes, "Do boys ever stop eating? You had at least six slices of pizza"

"Eight slices" he corrected "But you didn't answer my question. How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Luna asked oblivious as to what he was speaking of.

"You got her to go up to bed" he said munching on a chip. "That would have taken me so long that by the time I did it, it would be her normal bedtime"

"I don't know I just got good with getting her to do things I guess" she honestly didn't know how she had done it. Maybe Hanna had just learned that she had to do what she was told or she would get punished.

"Well you will make an amazing mother someday" he stated and watched as her eyes got wide and he realized what had been implied "I mean not necessarily my kids but I'm sure that if we don't work out you'll find someone who will be totally perfect for you" He blabbered and she calmed down.

"Yeah, but no. I don't want to have kids" she said making her way up the steps and he followed.

"What do you mean you don't want to have kids?" Conner asked confused.

"I mean I don't want to go through the pain of childbirth. I remember once I heard my adoptive mother and her friends talking about their pregnancies and what they had to go through. And now that I have heard that I know that I am not letting my body go through that just to have eighteen years in which I yell at a kid whose necessities I have to pay for"

"Yeah, but think about all the good stuff that comes with it. When they give you little crappy cards on mother's day, when they come running down on Christmas all exited, or how about when they give you hugs and love you unconditionally." He stated as if he could not believe she didn't want to have kids.

"So I'm assuming you want children in life?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh at least six or seven, and if she's willing to go farther then we will defiantly have more" he said grinning like a loon. The thought just made him so happy, picturing himself with seven little curly brown haired children with- currently- electric blue eyes. This image often changed depending on whom he had a crush on or was dating.

"Yes well that's easy for you to say you're a guy the only pain you suffer in this whole scheme is when you have to hear the girl screaming during the actual birth" she said as she pulled on her penguin pajama bottoms.

"Yeah well I'm just surprised that you- Mrs. Been to the infirmary twice with serious injuries and never cried- doesn't want to have a kid just because of some pain."

She snorted "It's not just some pain Conner it is a shitload of pain, besides if I did find the right guy I'm sure that he would understand that I didn't want to go through that and settle for adoption"

"So you do want kids you just want to adopt?" Conner pried.

"Yeah, I mean Hanna isn't half bad to take care of and I'm only sixteen now so I wouldn't mind adopting" Conner thought it over and saw a much older him and Luna watching eight little mix matched demigods running around their house causing a riot. It reminded him of the Hermes cabin before Percy had asked that the Gods claim all their children and he grinned. He had like how the Hermes cabin was always so crazy.

"I agree with you on that adopting wouldn't be bad at all"

Luna went to tuck Hanna into to bed and by the time she came back into her bedroom Conner was fast asleep dreaming of a family with eight little mix matched kids and the perfect wife

The new image ran through his mind all night and pleased him yet at the same time he felt something in the picture was wrong. The girl he was with. That was it! Maybe if her hair was to her chin and brown, he was closer he could feel it. Now with a set of silver-grey eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses and a big book in hand. The picture now seemed perfect but with a jolt he realized that he recognized the girl and yet he couldn't place her, where had he seen her.

He couldn't think on in much longer though because he was awoken by the sound of green day pumping through Luna's alarm clock waking him up early for the day of travel. He began to get ready and the dream was long forgotten.

0000000000000000

**AN-so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated my computer had to be sent off to the company I bought it from because one day I was finishing up my editing for the night on this chapter and closing my laptop when I hear CRACK and find that my monitor has been partially ripped in half and separated from my keyboard and no matter what I do the screen will not come on. So I had to send it off to be fixed (thankfully still under warranty) and wait for it to come back all fixed and pray that my files where still intact.**

**Hopefully I didn't lose any of my readers and thank you if you had to wait on me.**

**REIVEIW PLEASEI LOVE THEM!**

**Rock on, Melgirl**


	13. the trip and thoughts from Leo

**AN-any of you all reading this can thank Iskandar06 for this chapter because I wasn't planning on even starting this chapter until tomorrow. But you know when I suddenly find my inbox full of reviews and favorites I tend to write. So this one goes out to Iskandar06.**

**Disclaimer: Luna would have been in the books if it where mine**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luna was tired, tired and sore, and hungry. She was tired and sore and hungry. Not to mention Katie constantly trying to talk to her about the seating arrangements was not helping her keep her concentration on the road.

It was 12:00 in the afternoon and she had been driving for five and a half hours straight. Well unless you found that one stop earlier when the Stolls had located a cinnamon bun place on Conner's iPhone and insisted they stop by for breakfast. Luna would have gotten one of the huge sugar covered glories but Hanna had thought the last one was just extra and eaten it before she could even say 'that's mine'.

Now she had been driving for five hours with no food in her whatsoever and at the same time having Katie blabber on about, Should we let couples in the wedding party sit together during the reception or should we keep all the bridesmaids sitting next to me and all the groomsmen sitting next to Travis.

"You know what we'll keep the girls on my side and the guys on Travis's side. Not only does it look much better but they will all be moving around and dancing with one another as soon as the actual dinner is over with anyhow" She finally decided. And that's when Luna saw it. The sign sent from heaven.

_**STARBUCKS AT THE NEXT EXIT**_

And she could see it too. The exit was a mere forty yards in front of her. And she was three lanes off too. But the lanes where empty and she made a split second decision.

"We can put the Aphrodite girls toward the front with my cabin and the Hermes cabin. That way no one has to hear them complaining about how- AAAAAAHHHHHH, LUNA ARE YOU NUTS?!" she turned at practically a ninety degree angle and turned again so that she was heading in the right direction and drove up the exit ramp.

"WHAT THE FUCK, OW" she heard Coming from the middle of the van. Probably one of the Stolls waking up from her crazed driving and then hitting their head on the roof of the car. They had been forced to sleep on each other on the middle seat since Hanna had called the backseat all to herself and had stretched herself out across it and hadn't woken since.

Katie looked like she was still in shock and after a couple deep breaths asked "Luna, wh-why did you do that?"

"Coffee" Luna simply answered pointing to the Starbucks that she could already see in the shopping center across the lights from her.

"You want a coffee and so to do that you almost drove us off the road!" she heard Travis yell and watched in her rearview mirror as Conner thumped him on the head and said,

"Don't piss her off she is still driving and we have already learned she is a little crazed on the road" ignoring what was said she looked back at her light, which had turned green and gunned the car.

She drove straight toward the Starbucks. And when she said straight she meant _straight_. The parking lot was practically empty. Probably due to the fact that it was snowing pretty badly. Oh had she not mentioned that? Yeah she was also driving through snow that whole time.

She pulled right next to Starbucks and not bothering to even park she grabbed her wallet and headed inside.

There was only one worker in the building who was sitting around behind the counter looking board out of his mind. She figured she would give him something to do and order something for everyone. Besides she knew Hanna loved their ginger ale lemonade tea, and with all the stress Katie had going on her Katie probably needed a relaxing chamomile tea.

The worker perked at the sound of the bell and he hopped up from his stool and practically skipped to the register. Witch couldn't have been an easy feat; with his extra fat she would imagine that he was knocking things over everywhere back there. The man came to counter and now that she had an actual look about him she saw that practically every part of his face that could have a piercing had one and his hair wasn't a reddish blond but a very light pink. She almost gagged.

"Hello, welcome to Starbuuuckes how may I heeelp youuuuu" he said in a voice sounding as though it belonged on a girl.

"I'm going to get three mocha frappuccinos, one chamomile tea, one ginger ale lemonade tea, and…" she looked into their rack of baked goods "one of those giant oatmeal cookies"

"Your total will be twenty-six dollars and fifty-two cents" he told her in the same voice handing her a receipt.

She checked over the receipt as he scurried off making her order and found everything in order. The worker was handing her, he order just as the door burst open and Conner came running through the door screaming "got to pee, got to pee, got to pee!"

"He was cuuute!" the worker said just as girly as before. _Yep_ Luna thought, _gay; I knew it_.

she was just about to walk out the door when she made a decision and yelled "Hey!" the worker turned to face her "no flirting with pee boy now he's mine" The worker looked her up and down as if to say 'yeah like I really have any competition'. Witch was just what she had hoped for.

Sure enough ten minutes later she was munching on her big cookie in the car and laughing about something with Katie, Travis -who had taken over as driver-, and Hanna when the second Stoll brother came in shouting "Drive Trav, Drive! The gay worker in there was flirting with me and tried following me out here!"

All three girls simply burst into laughter but Travis- surprisingly- drove off as fast as he could.

"What's up with that, Trav. I spend all that time in there getting the gay dude to try flirting with Conner and you just drive off?" Luna said as her laughter died.

"Trust me if it had been anyone else Lu I would have pushed them out of the car, but this is my brother whom has an almost identical face to my own., and if that gay guy was impressed by _Conner's_ looks hades he would have seen me and we would never be able to get rid of him"

Luna snorted and sat back in her seat returning to her big cookie.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD 

By the end of the drive she had given away half her big cookie to Conner and Hanna and had guzzled down her whole drink and a part of Conner's.

They arrived at a big two story house made of that old wood that you just knew would creek when you stepped on it. It looked to be in the middle of nowhere, but if you went down back from when they had come from about two minutes there was a little town with quite a few shops. One of those shops being Shelly's Bridal salon.

On one side of the house was a large, faded red barn that connected to a fence full of cows and horses. On the other side were a bright new looking greenhouse and a small shed -probably for tools. Travis parked on the dirt drive that already held a rusty looking truck and a much nicer silver van.

"Why are there two cars Kate? I thought it was just your dad living here."

Katie groaned "Ugh, My stepmother and Stepsiblings must be here, they were supposed to be on Vacation to see their dad this weekend, that why when Travis proposed I immediately wanted to come. I didn't want to be cruel to you all and make you meet them"

"I'm giving a wild guess here, do you not like your step family?" Luna said already knowing her answer.

"more than 'not like'" Katie said from the front seat "If the next time I saw them was in hades it would be too soon"

"I totally understand, I feel the same way with my adoptive family" Luna said truly understanding exactly what Katie must be feeling.

"Well step-family here or not we have nowhere else to stay and I am not driving us back to camp." Travis said as he opened up his car door and got his backpack from the trunk. Everyone else followed suit and in minutes they were standing on the front porch of the house and Katie was ringing the bell repeatedly.

A pale woman with grey-brown hair to her butt opened the door cigar in month. "Ugh your father told me you where coming" she said looking at the group distastefully "Well come in I guess"

Katie led the group into the house behind her stepmother and through a small threadbare living room into a brightly lit kitchen with a set of stairs leading up.

"Your father went into town and since your room is being used for storage you and all your little friends and going to have to share the basement"

"Fine" Katie sighed and showed them to a door in the kitchen with a set of stairs that led them to large and very cold basement.

There were two big couches and a love seat down there along with a big T.V. and a ton of video games. Sitting upon one of the couches and playing super Mario cart racing were two identical little boys only a couple years younger than Luna.

"Hey dirt face mom told us you and your dumbass friends where coming." said twin one

"You are dead meat!" Hanna screeched and tried to run at the two fist at the ready but Travis caught her by the collar of her shirt pulled her over to him and then carelessly tossed her over her shoulder. Hanna struggled but to no avail.

"Ohhh, scary a five year old" said the other twin not even looking up from his game.

"I'm SIX!" Hanna yelled and tried to wiggle free yet again.

Ignoring the little girl Katie turned toward the group and said "Guys this is D.H. and A.H."

"Witch is witch?" Luna asked looking between the two boys.

"Doesn't really matter, one stands for dickhead and the other for asshole" she said simply and the boys where too engrossed in their game to even notice she insulted them "you guys can lay your stuff on the other couch in you want." She said and then proceeded to do so herself.

As they walked past the boys playing their games Luna heard a wolf whistle and looked down at the two as did the rest of the group.

Twin number one spoke "finally sis you brought home a hot friend instead of all those butt faces who would come home with you after school."

Luna turned to Katie and asked her something in Greek making it sound like a statement.

"Nai" Katie answered meaning 'sure'.

So Luna turned to look at the one who had spoken and crouched down in front of him. She gave an award-winning fake smile before slapping him hard across the face

"Don't fucking come near me you little bastard" she turned to the other one and said "goes for you too" he gulped and nodded.

She stood back up and threw her bag onto the couch, "Hey Kate anywhere else we can go, like anywhere else?"

"Well I want to go ahead and start looking shopping and then we can come back for dinner and if you guys want we can ride some of the horses before bed."

"Really?" Conner asked perking up "I've never ridden a horse without wings"

"sure."

Hanna- whom had been put down- jumped up and down an excitement "I've never been a vacation before this is going to be amazing! Ohhh, Katie does your family own any ponies, I love ponies!"

Katie smiled at her and replied "I think we have one or two of them yeah" Hanna squealed. "Well lets go get back in the car the town is only a three minute drive from here.

_Ten minutes later_

Luna pushed open the heavy door to Shelly's bridal salon and looked around at the array of dresses; this was going to be a long day.

_Back at camp half-blood/ yesterday at supper_

Leo was anxiously watching around the borders of the dining pavilion, he had looked for Luna all day and she hadn't gone to any of her classes or any of the meals, neither she, Hanna, Conner, or her dogs were to be found. He had practically been repeating a speech he had all planned out to tell her about the charm speaking he had gone through.

That morning he and piper had decided to do the mature thing instead of telling Abby off in front of everyone. They went to Chiron and explained everything that had happened and he immediately took action. Now Abby had two years' worth of stable duties.

A few minutes passed and he watched as the trio came bouncing in to the dining pavilion happy as could be. Hanna skipped off and left Conner alone with Luna who wrapped his arm around the petite girl and gave her a peck on the head. Luna smiled up at him and Leo's heart sunk. He couldn't do it; he couldn't ruin that for her. She was happy and Leo wasn't going to mess it up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN- a tad shorter than my normal chapters but it's mostly filer anyhow so I'm going to go start writing the next one

Rock on, Melgirl


	14. broken hearts lead to bad decisions

**Chapter fourteen: shattered hearts make for bad decisions**

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine**

**0000000000000000000000000**

"You look gorgeous!" Luna told Katie happily as the bride to be twirled around in a beautiful mermaid style dress.

"You look so pretty!" Hanna squealed.

Katie's gown was pretty simple white sweetheart neckline mermaid, but on the top of her left breast a line of roses started and went down and wrapped all around her body until it came back to the front where the mermaid spread out and the flowers spread along with it.

"I feel like a bride" Katie whispered so that Luna could barely hear it. Luna watched as Katie teared up slightly and stood up to hug her friend.

"Congrats Katie" the two girls let go of one another and the bride wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to go and order it and then we can go pick the boys up from the bowling alley across the street and head out for dinner"

"I thought we were going back to your place for dinner" Luna asked as they were exiting the bridal salon.

"Yeah but I kind of want to celebrate and I don't really want to do that at my house "

"Alright"

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

"Finally we're home" Conner said looking down at all of camp half blood from the top of the hill. "Here that camp we're back!" he shouted out into the air.

"I can hear the 'noooo's' from here" Luna joked nudging him with her elbow.

"I know right, we'll probably walk into the dinning pavilion and they'll all start crying because we weren't killed on our trip" He said back as they began there trek down the hill.

Despite their talk no one cried or yelled 'NO THER'E BACK' when they entered the dining pavilion, in fact Piper even came up to them and said 'Welcome back'.

The Indian girl began to talk wedding details with Katie and sat down at the table with them. Luna zoned them out happy that she finally didn't have to discuss 'what color the tablecloths should be' after two days of talking about it. But minutes later the raven haired girl was pulled back into the conversation.

"Wait" piper said looking confused and turned to Luna "So you and Conner are like still dating?"

"Yeah" she answered uncertainly.

"so like it's not awkward and nothing has come up to sway you guys." Piper asked and quickly glanced behind her looking angry.

Luna tried to see what piper had looked at but by the time she did whatever she had glared at was gone. "No," she answered "It's just like before when we were friends we're just a bit more….." how could she put that "… intimate" she finally decided.

"I see" Piper said her expression emotionless "well congrats Kate but I got to go meet someone" and with that Piper was gone.

PMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPM

"LEO VALDEZ OPEN UP THIS DOOR NOW!" Piper demanded banging on the door to bunker nine.

A tired looking Leo sighed and got up from his work bench and opened the door. The girl who had run all the way there stormed in looking pissed; she grabbed the Latino by his shoulders and shook him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU VALDEZ! DIDN'T YOU TELL HER?" she yelled but Leo wasn't even fazed. He gently pushed her hands of his shoulders and went back to his work bench. "WELL ANSWER ME RAPAIR BOY!"

He blew a hair out of his face and turned to look at her "No Piper I didn't tell her."

"AND WHY THE HADES NOT?!"

He sighed yet again and turned to look back at his blueprint "because she's happy, and that's all I want okay. She trusted me not to hurt her and I did now she's over me and with Conner and I know that Conner won't ever hurt her like I did so I'm not going to mess with that."

"But she would be happier with you Leo we have been over this." Piper tried

"Who said"

"Wh-what?" Piper asked confused.

"Who ever said that she would be happier with me pipes? Okay you don't have any solid proof that Luna would be happier with me so stop saying that"

Piper looked stunned. "So you're not going to tell her?"

"No" he answered "not now not ever.

She crossed her arms over her chest "and if I tell her?"

"You won't. I know you won't because you want me to tell her myself"

"So tell her yourself" she tried desperately

"No, I think it would be best if you left now Piper" She gave him an 'I can't believe you' look before leaving him to drown in his own sorrows.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

It was merely a week before Christmas and despite the camps whether protector it was still cold. So Luna and Conner had decided to go mess around in the Pegasus stables since they were heated in the winter. They were joking around and laughing and Luna was brushing out Isaac's mane when she turned and Conner was kissing her.

It was sloppy and involved lots of tongue and despite being really sexy Luna felt no tingle, no twinge telling her that there was something special between them no matter how badly Luna wished there was.

"Nothing" Conner sighed as he pulled away.

"Nothing" Luna agreed.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Friends" Luna confirmed and they hugged.

And with that Conner and Luna's Boyfriend/girlfriend relationship was terminated and they were friends again.

Conner seemed to burst into laughter. "What were we thinking?"

Luna chucked "I know it was so awkward"

"We work as friend but anything more is just so…."

"Uncomfortable for us and all of those around us" she suggested.

"Exactly, but you know Katie's going to be upset" he said leaning against the Pegasus's stall.

"I know right she was practically begging us to get engaged" they talked for a few more minutes before Conner got a text.

He looked down at his phone and sighed "listen Lu I got to go Travis need my help with a new prank" he looked up at her "unless you want to come too, I'm sure we could use you in it.

"No thanks Con, I kind of want to stay here"

"Okay see you later Lu" and Conner was gone leaving Luna to sight and plop down on a bale of hay sitting outside of Isaac's stall.

She sat quietly picking on one of the loose pieces of hay when she heard one of the stall doors close and out came Abby pushing a wheelbarrow full of Pegasus crap. Luna was shocked to say the least. Aphrodite girls usually never did their chores instead paying others to do it for them, especially when it was stable cleaning duty.

Abby left the wheelbarrow by the stall and walked right up to Luna. She looked filthy up close. She didn't have her usually markup on and instead of designer clothes and high heels she was in a pair of old baggy jeans, a camp tee, and tennis shoes. But the biggest thing was there was dirt smeared across her face and she seemed to have it dusted all over her clothes and visible skin.

"Hi" Luna said uncertainly. Why had she come over here?

"So I'm guessing you're going to go run off to Valdez now aren't you?" she said rudely crossing her arms over her chest.

"And why the hades would I do _that?_" She asked incredulously.

"Well for starters it's not like I'm in your way anymore"

"What are you talking about did you break up with Leo?" she watched as something seemed to click in the Aphrodite girl's head.

Abby smirked and said "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Luna asked obliviously.

"That I charm spoke him into doing all the couple stuff with me." In a millisecond Luna was standing in front of her fury in her eyes.

"You _what?_' she asked in a deadly voice.

The Aphrodite girl simply kept smirking and replied "Braking up with you kissing me all the time yeah that was my charm speak over him, I guess I just slipped up a coupe nights ago, he ran off to piper got immunity to my charm speak and then they went off and told Chiron witch is how I ended up here" she said gesturing around it. "But it's worth it to have seen you crumble, you just can't live without that scrawny little Latino can you?" she explained.

By now Luna was scathing. She closed her eyes and opened them again as though she expected to wake up from a dream but no Abby was still there when they opened "YOU. LITTLE. CANIVING. BITCH." She said before she lunged.

Abby almost lost her balance yet she did not fall and Luna fought her tooth and nail so that by the time she was through Abby had practically grabbed the poop shovel and was holding in front of her self-shaking with fear for the pain that the next punch would bring. Looking down at her work though, Luna thought she had done enough. She had torn out a chunk of the other girls hair, probably bruised her legs pretty bad with the steel toe in her new combat boots, she had a busted lip and a black eye.

"Don't screw with Luna demo's love life bitch or you'll get one hell of a beat down." She spat and stalked off to find that little Latino and demand to know why he hadn't told her.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLV

Leo was walking back from the bunker for dinner. He couldn't take the short rout though. No that required passing Luna's cabin and he didn't think he could do that. It hurt too much thinking about the stuff that Conner and Luna would have done- or could be doing in there. So instead he walked diagonally from the bunker, through the strawberry fields past the forge, past the cabins, and to the mess hall.

He was almost to the strawberry fields- he could see them in fact- when he saw her looking straight at him and running toward him. Long black hair flying and bear claw bouncing around on her chest. She stopped right in front of him and asked.

"Why didn't you tell me" His stomach sank. Had Piper told her?

He decided to go for the dumb rout "Not tell you what."

"Don't fucking mess with me here Valdez, why didn't you tell me you had been charm spoken" she demanded.

It was then that it came to him; it might hurt her slightly now if she had any ounce of feeling for him now but he believed it would save a whole lot of pain and heartbreak for her in the future if he did it. So he pushed back the feeling that told him to tell her everything and kiss her like she was his source of air and got himself ready to lie through his teeth.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to cause you any more pain if you still had feelings for me" this was harder then he thought it would be just watching her face start to fall.

"What do you mean?" her voice was shaky

"I mean I don't feel it anymore and I didn't want to tell you I had been charm spoken just to go and also say that I still didn't want to get back together you know?"

Her lower lip was trembling "Ok well see you around Leo" she mumbled and walked off.

He watched her walk for the first few feet before she broke off into a run. It killed him to watch.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD LDLDLDLDLD

Fuck him. Fuck them all!

He had probably just been using her for the sex Luna thought scathingly.

First she has been wondering when her dad was going to finally call and talk to her- they hadn't spoken for almost two months now. Then she had to drive seven hours to watch Katie try on tons of dresses and sleep in a dingy basement. She comes back to have this smirking Aphrodite tell her that the guy she had once dated hadn't broke up with her willingly and come to find that he still didn't like her anyhow.

And now she had come to a decision: she was going to have sex with someone tonight.

It didn't matter who they were so long as weren't dating anyone, were her best friend, or was named Leo Valdez. And it wasn't like she was going to get married or anything. She just wanted a simple one night stand and one where she was at least slightly tipsy. It shouldn't be hard either, tons of guys flirted with her at the bar, and sometimes they would even go as far as to bluntly ask for sex.

So she got out her favorite dress. She had never worn it before, no when she bought it she had been planning to surprise Leo with the little number for their anniversary or Valentines or something of the sort. Now that she knew she wasn't going to be spending any of those days with him or anyone in particular now she figured she might as well wear it tonight.

The black leather dress was simple enough from the front it was tight as could be and a sweet heart neckline, but that is where the lace started it went over her shoulders and down her back to the point of almost showing but crack through the lace. She zipped the side up and smiled at her reflection. She looked hot.

Heading for her makeup bag she started applying makeup and thanks to the lessons from Piper she got a nice Smokey eyes look completed with cherry red lips. Slipping on a pair of seven in. heel combat boots she tucked her bear claw necklace in one boot and three knives into the other.

Grabbing twenty bucks from her money jar she tucked it in her boot and headed for the club.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Then she walked back inside and called up Thalia

"Hey Thals you got any plans tonight" she asked when the phone was answered.

"_No why"_

"I need someone to take care of Hanna tonight after she gets back from her play date with steven."

"_Why do you need that?"_

"You want honesty"

"_Nothing but it Demo"_

So Luna spilled about everything that had been happening, from her dad not calling all the way to her talk with Leo.

"_Do you want me to bring over the dartboard you sound upset."_

"No what I want is a one night stand and someone to take care of Hanna while I am doing it"

"_Why exactly do you want a one night stand, I mean maybe your just confusing sex with the need for alcohol"_

"No Thals I have not had any in two months okay the last person I did it with was Leo, Now I am stressed out and want sex so I am getting it so you can either take care of Hanna for me tonight so I can go or you can refuse and I will go find someone else."

"_How about this: I have Nico take care of her tonight and come to the club with you so that I'll be there to make sure that you don't end up drunk and dancing on a table"_

"Fine just get dressed and be at my place in twenty minutes or you are going to have to meet me there"

"_I'll be there"_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN-The drama is back! And that's all I have to say about that. Unfortunately though you all are going to have to live with this at least until next Wednesday because I am going on Vacation to my grandparents beach house before I start the school year and unfortionally I will not have internet there and will not be able to post. But hopfully I will have two chapters to give you all when I come back. **

**Love ya!**

**REVIEW I love them and they make me write**

**Rock on, Melgirl**


	15. the anoucement

**AN- I am Sorry for such a long time for the update. The trip lasted a lot longer than expected and I had much less time to write than originally thought and had to write this one when I got home.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riodran so I do not own it**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

True to her word Thalia was there in twenty minutes complete with skinny jeans, black booties, a sparkly purple top and a leather jacket.

"Did Nico agree to watch Hanna?" Luna asked when she arrived.

"Oh yeah, I mean I'm his girlfriend so he didn't really have a choice on the matter" She said matter of factly.

"Okay so then are you ready?" Luna asked irritated. She was not a patient person.

"Yes I'm ready" with that Luna grabbed the daughter of Zeus's arm and began dragging her to the club.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD LD

The room was very humid with the sweat of all the dancing teens. It was dark and multicolored lights spun around the room bouncing off bar counters and the sparkly dresses girls wore. Music blared throughout the room and seemed to pump though Luna's veins as she danced on her own in the middle of the floor.

She had already had a few shots and was slightly tipsy when she spotted him. _Perfect, _she thought_, already know he likes me so it should be an easy catch. _And, unsurprisingly, all Luna had to do was walk up to the Nike boy whom had asked her out almost two months ago- she thought his name was Dylan- and whisper a few naughty things in his ear and she was waving goodbye to Thalia as they walked out of the club together heading for Luna's cabin.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD LDLDLDLD

The raven haired girl awoke very sore and tired. Glancing at the clock next to her she realized it was only six thirty and rolled over to sleep some more, but found a pair of intense golden eyes staring back at her. They held a smirk and made her want to hurl.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" the Nike boy- Dylan- said grinning like the idiot he was.

Luna scoffed "don't get used to it, this was a onetime deal" she said standing still naked from the night before.

"Wh- what do you mean one time deal?" he sputtered sitting up after her

"I mean I got you for a one night stand not for a boyfriend." She explained pulling on and hooking her bra.

"But I thought…" she cut him off.

"Well you thought wrong" she said pulling on her camp shirt and jeans "now I'll give you thirty minutes to gather your clothes, take a quick shower if you don't want to leave smelling like sweat and sex, and to get dressed before I kick you out.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD 

It was a week before Christmas and Luna was in the midst of a shopping trip with Katie, Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia. Chiron had allowed the group to go to the mall yet again so long as they stayed in groups and Luna was enjoying herself immensely. After the one night stand with Dylan - well it had turned into not a one night stand but into a two night and then a three night and then they become booty calls, but it had relaxed her immensely.

"I love that bag I wonder how much it is" Annabeth said and Luna turned around to look at her friend and found her walking up to the purse Luna was standing next to.

She picked up the grey leather messenger bag and began to examine it. It truly was pretty, Luna had to admit, and it had pockets on the front-just big enough for a phone- and had very nice brass buckles dangling from either side of the flap to close the purse. "But it is not worth the price that would cost me four days of Pegasus cleaning duty." She muttered putting the bag down.

Luna looked at the price tag after Annabeth walked off and picked up the purse. She knew Annabeth got a lower salary working for Chiron then she did at the restaurant so she paid for the bag and continued her shopping.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

She was exhausted. The girls had worn her out forcing her to go into practically every store the mall had. By the time they had gotten home it was eight and she was so sore. She would have called Dylan over for some sex to relax her but she would be too tired to do any of it.

Luna barely had the energy to tuck in Hanna before she went into her room and collapsed on her bed

Finally, _Luna thought_, Dad's visiting. _She was sitting in the normal dark space that she and her father normally saw each other in. It seemed just like she had remembered it witch was a bit of a shock since it had been over two months since she was here. The last time had been when she was injured and in the infirmary and it had been bugging her ever since about what he had said they needed to talk about._

_Sure enough her father seemed to appear far of in the blackness and as he walked closer and closer he turned from a dot to his full shaggy haired, blue eyed, teenish self._

"_Hey sweetheart" he said looking serious, but he still bent down and gave her a peck to the head before sitting criss cross in front of her. "We need to talk about your living arrangements….."_

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LV

Leo was possibly having the worst month of his life. First he had broken up with the girl of his dreams after she had practically come running back into his arms and now felt like half the time he just wanted her and felt he should go and tell her the truth. The other half he felt like he had done the right thing. Then another part of the time he wanted to bash in Dylan Mac' Nair's head in.

See there were rumors going around everywhere about Luna and him, Leo couldn't leave the bunker without hearing.

"They are so dating and trying to have a secret relationship"

"I heard he made her this adorable picnic on the beach the other night so they could eat under the stars"

"One of the Nike boys told me that he and Dylan had a bet on who could get her in bed first"

The rumors where everywhere and although he didn't believe any of them for a second he couldn't help but be bothered by it all. Sure he had given Luna up but he had done so, so she could get the best guy available. Someone who would never hurt her and wouldn't treat her like a piece of meat; and that someone was not Dylan Mac' Nair. He was the definition of a man whore and fucked more girls than he had words in his vocabulary.

Now it was Christmas day and he was sitting with his friends in the big house awkwardly wondering if he should give his present for Luna to her or not, and relived that Dylan was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was finishing opening up there last presents and Just as he got up the courage to get up and give Luna her's, the very same raven haired girl climbed up on the wooden table they were all sitting around and called for attention.

"Hey guys listen I really need to tell you all something and I figure this is as good a time as ever to tell you since we're all here" Leo felt his stomach drop, she was going to tell them that she was dating Dylan wasn't she. But no what she said was worse.

When she felt everybody was really listening she continued "Okay so I'm not sure how to really start so I'm just going to say it: I'm leaving for just under six months"

Thalia stood up first "Lu what the fuck do you mean by leaving?" she almost sounded hysterical.

Luna jumped from the table and turned to Thalia so that her back was to Leo "I mean my dad offered me a place in his pack for a while." She started but, surprisingly, frank -who was sitting next to Leo-interrupted.

"How would you get a place in his pack you're not exactly a wolf." She turned to him.

"See that's the thing none of dad's pack are actual wolf's they are lycanthropes and most are also demigods. Dad's pack is a lot like the hunters you see the only difference is it allows both males and females into it, you don't have to swear off dating, and you are allowed to leave whenever you want. It's just that you won't have aged in the amount of time you were a part of the pack.

"So how are you going to become a lycanthrope?" Annabeth piped in.

"See that's all a part of Dad's powers he makes it so that a person can change into a wolf at will while they are a part of the pack, occasionally though one of the lower wolfs will run away from the pack before dad can take their powers and when they aren't with the rest of the pack they tend to go crazy and can't control themselves on the full moon. That's where all the stuff about werewolves comes from"

"Finally, I could never understand where all those rumors come from" Hazel said from her spot next to Frank.

"Exactly," Luna said "but that's beside the point. I feel like I just need to get out of here for a while. So when my dad came and offered it to me I took the opportunity. By tomorrow night Hanna and I should be all packed and leaving with my dad"

"So your taking Hanna too?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's just that the pack goes to so many different places and I want her to get to travel a bit. Plus she is like a little sister, I could never leave her behind" Leo had finally begun to process what was being said and each word felt like a stab in the gut.

Finally Katie spoke "But the wedding is in six months you are going to be here aren't you" her voice was cracking and yet Leo still doubted she was being hurt more than him.

"I'm actually going to come back three days before your wedding and then I'm staying here, I'm still going to visit once in a while too but I totally get if you want to choose another maid of honor. That's who is supposed to be there for you to help you plan and be supportive. At the moment though I can't honestly say I am emotionally supported myself and I can't help you with that if I am not alright in the first place." She said letting out a long breath and Leo knew what she meant.

Piper had told him about how she was pretty depressed when others weren't around and how she had been going out and getting pretty drunk one or twice, witch for Luna who never did that sort of thing was a lot. And Piper had also told him when it had all started; so this was his entire fault. Luna was leaving because of him and no matter how badly he wanted to fix it he knew that he couldn't do it and he wouldn't do it.

So instead he put the present he had for Luna back into the book bag he had used to carry all of the gifts in and went back to bunker nine to mope.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV LVLVLVLVLV

He didn't get far though because just as he was nearing the woods Piper grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him to face her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Valdez" Leo didn't answer "do you like her or not" she demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

Without thinking on it Leo immediately answered "I love her".

"So then why are you heading to the bunker to sit around and cry when the girl of your dreams is packing up to leave for six months where you won't even know what's happening to her; okay she could be dying somewhere in Russia and you wouldn't know." the thought made him sick to his stomach but he pushed it away saying that her dad would make sure nothing happened to her.

"Because Pipes she deserves better than me and I am not going to stop her from doing something she wants because I'm selfish and want her back after I lied to her and hurt her" he planned to leave with that but she stopped him once more.

"Leo you forced me to come to this." She stated "I want you to imagine. Luna leaves camp and you have no idea whether she was okay or not, someone could be raping her somewhere in the world and you wouldn't know" he felt like lighting something aflame, anything and everything. He would burn down the whole camp if it meant knowing she was okay.

"You got that, good, now imagine not only while she is gone does she get hurt because you weren't there to help protect her, but she also starts to stop liking you so much to the point where the only memory you are associated with in her mind is hated and spite because you hurt her." His body was filled with terror, that couldn't happen to him.

"Now not only has she practically forgotten you, but now she comes back to camp with some hot lycanthrope on her arm who will fuck her brains out whenever he wants and she will like it. Alright Leo these are all possibilities if you do not stop her so go now before you regret it"

After Piper's little speech Leo didn't think twice before running to Luna's cabin.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN- again sorry for late update I just couldn't find the time latly**

_**REVIEW PWETTY PWEESE I LOVE THEM.**_

**Rock on, Melgirl**


	16. Leaving the pack

Chapter sixteen is here!

AN- just so you all know I write my authors notes at the front before I write the chapter so If you all want to rely on something like if it says when I will post the next one but the bottom one gives a different date rely on the bottom one because it will most likely (as in 99.9%) have the correct info.

Disclaimer: sadly it isn't mine

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna was busy packing when she heard it, it was like a thudding sound coming from downstairs. She dropped the headphones she was about to put in her bag and walked downstairs. As she did so she began to hear what sounded like a boy shouting. With a jolt she realized it was Leo's voice.

She ran to the door and just as she was about to swing it open thinking he was in danger she heard "Please open up Luna I need to talk to you!" coming from the other side "I know your home I ran into Thalia and she already told me you were here packing so please open up I need to talk to you before you go" he sounded desperate, but she didn't open the door.

She stood for almost a full minute listening to him ranting about how she needed to open the door so they could talk before she spoke.

"What do you want, Leo?" she said and outside went silent for a moment, she wondered if he had heard her or if he had just given up and left, but no he spoke again.

"Luna" he breathed "Listen I need to talk to you about something can I come in" even though she knew the door was locked she still jumped back when he jiggled it and practically yelled

"No!" the door handle stopped jiggling and she continued much softer now "I mean no Leo you can't come in I know I shouldn't be mad at you because you were just trying to not hurt me a second time but…"he cut her off

"See that's the thing Luna I…" this time it was her that cut him off.

"Let me finish, I know I shouldn't be mad but it still hurt and I can't really bare to look at you right now Leo" witch was true; if that door opened right now she would probably start crying again.

"Alright then can I talk to you through the door?" he asked hopefully.

"I- I guess that would be fine" she said shakily.

"Great" he sighed "Luna, You can't leave okay" he started but this only angered her.

"What do you mean I can't leave I can do whatever I want Leo and you can't stop me"

"No! I know can't stop you Luna. I am just hoping to….. Sway your decision" she said nothing "okay Luna I don't want you to leave because it would kill me. It would kill me every day knowing that you were off doing who knows what, who knows where. Especially if you didn't know how I felt about you Luna, because I lied. I lied to you when you came and asked me why I hadn't told you. I lied because I am a huge idiot who doesn't deserve you and I thought that by telling you I didn't like you anymore that I could let you find the perfect guy. But I need you to know now before you make your decision Luna that I love you" silence. Luna couldn't answer to that.

He continued "I love you Luna and I always will okay. But I understand that I hurt you and even though I am so sorry I did that you could possibly never forgive me for it. I just I need you to stay Luna. It would hurt so much to see you leave, even if you were coming back in six months it would feel like a lifetime to me. And if you won't stay for me stay for the Stolls you know they need you to help them with pranks, or Thalia who else will go to the art room with her all the time, and especially stay for Katie. She doesn't want another maid of honor she wants you and as her best friend you should really be there for her."

She still hadn't reacted and Leo wondered if she had left but he kept going "Luna please don't go, it would hurt too badly to see. I wouldn't ever know if you were okay, or if something had happened. I love you Luna and seeing you leave would kill me."

The door flung open and Leo was practically knocked over as the small girl jumped up on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Leo couldn't help it he let his arms wrap around her and tears streamed down his cheeks as he held her closely, like it would be the last time he ever got to do so.

"I missed you so much Leo" she said muffled by his shoulder.

"I missed you too" he said pulling her in even tighter, if that was possible. "So does this mean you aren't leaving?" he asked hopefully.

She pulled away from him and Leo- halfheartedly- let go. "Of Couse not and you Mr." she said poking him in the chest "better not leave _me_ again or you are in for a butt whopping"

"So you mean you take me back" it seemed almost too good to be true.

"Don't ask me why, because if anyone else had done this to me the answer would be a big fat no, but for you the answer is yes I'll take you-" she was abruptly cut off though as Leo bent down, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her.

"Back" she finished as they came up for air.

Leo grinned down at her and simply kissed her again.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD LDLDLD

That night when her dad came to pick her up Luna explained to him that her mind had been changed and how she had decided to stay. He was fine with it just complained a little about having to leave his pack at a camp site a few minutes run away and kept asking if she was sure with her design.

"So you're sure on this?" he asked once more before he left.

"Yes dad, now get back to your pack"

"Okay but I'm going to give you a head's up expect a little surprise soon" before she even had time to asked what he meant by that he had turned into a big black shaggy wolf and was running off faster than she thought even a car could go.

"It better not be another dog! These three are enough trouble!" she said gesturing to the dogs near her. Stoll and Jazz were off harassing little children for their lunch and Ach simply sat dutifully at her feet waiting for instructions. She bent down and pet him on the head. "Well those two are you're a good boy ach" He wiggled his tail and licked her hand in response.

Leo and Luna had already told everyone in there group the new change of plan and Katie had been overly ecstatic.

"Yes this is great I am going to have my maid of honor around after all" she had squealed.

All was well again at camp half blood and it was going even better for someone just outside of camp.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG DGD

It was a long walk up to camp half-blood without his wolf powers- almost seven miles- but he knew it would be worth it when he finally got to meet her. He didn't have much on him. Just a sword strapped to his waist and a backpack full of everything he really owned. He knew it was pretty dangerous to be doing this, but he wanted to meet her. Grayson had been waiting since he was three to see her again and when Dad had told him that she would be joining their pack for a couple months he had been ecstatic.

Then he had come back to the camp with no Luna and Grayson had been much more than pissed off. It was then that his father had finally said it. Said the words he had been longing to hear ever since his dad had told him about where exactly his sister lived.

Camp Half- blood. He had heard so much about it and what is was like there after each of his father's trips to visit Luna and he desperately wanted to go. Ever since he had hears there was a camp for half-bloods like him he wanted to go there. Now his father had said the words allowing him to safely leave the pack- and his wolf abilities- behind without causing himself to go insane.

"I hereby allow Grayson Demo to leave the pack," To say the least Grayson had been stunned "You can go to camp now bud it's only about seven miles in that direction." He pointed in the direction left of them. "Just walk in that direction until you see the enormous pine tree with the dragon wrapped around it" He just processed what his dad was saying before he was running to his tent and grabbing his stuff. He ran back outside and in the direction his dad had pointed, barley bothering to yell 'thanks dad!' over his shoulder.

Thinking back over what he had done he realized he probably could have gone differently about that. You know taken time to say thanks to all the lycanthropes who had helped raise him and given his dad a hug but the thought was pushed away when he saw it. There was the giant pine tree and the dragon just up ahead. Soon he would meet her.

He began his run again and barely bothered to swerve just out of the dragons reach. Grayson stopped just at the crest of the hill; from here he could see the entire camp. The camp was even more beautiful than he could imagine and from here he could see all of the buildings and everyone in the camp. This place held the people who would become his new pack and he knew that Luna would be one of them.

Not bothering to bask in the glorious moment any longer he sprinted down the hill witch caused him to almost fall quite a few times seeing that it was a pretty steep drop. When he arrived at the bottom and started making his way around a large blue home that reminded him of his summer house in the south, where he stayed with his aunt.

Past the big blue house he found a volleyball and basketball court where some saters and half-bloods where playing. Some stopped to look at him and he simply grinned back knowing what they were probably seeing. Being a part of the pack meant you got dirty and no matter how many time you bathed in an hour you would have the same layer of dried mud all over your skin and clothes, the same leaves in your hair, and red hands from all the raw meat they ate.

He walked passed them and a white marble building and toward an array of odd looking buildings that made the form of a omega if you were to look at it from the sky. From what he had heard from dad Luna's cabin wasn't there but aside from them near the roman village and the arena. Somehow he doubted she would be home on a beautiful night like this- he knew he would never choose to stay indoors when outdoors was so perfect- but he headed in the direction of the arena anyhow and sure enough found a little wooden cabin hidden behind it and the trees. He went up and rung the bell a few times. Nothing.

It was beginning to get very dark out here but the arena's lights where on and shining brightly and he could hear people in there clashing swords. Hopefully one of them would be able to tell them where Luna could be so he headed for the arena just as the metal sounds stopped.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD LDLDLDLD

Luna was sweating like a pig. Leo and she couldn't decide earlier on what they had wanted to do to catch up earlier. Well they were talking about it and then they were kissing and then _that _happened and then they talked again afterwards on what they could do and decided since it was getting late and most no one would be at the arena they would train some and talk a bit.

Now she was leaning on her sword in the middle of the arena tired as she could ever be. Leo had defiantly had an upgrade on the body in the two months he had not spoken to her. He was already getting pretty tall when they were still dating but now he had almost a full five inches on her and even on her tip toes he had to bend down to kiss her. Not to mention his muscles had clearly grown, probably from all that extra time in the forge. If there was one thing she knew about him was that he blew off steam but hammering metal and if he had been half as upset as he had described to Luna then he had to have spent _a lot_ of time blowing off steam in the last few months.

A part off her thought it just made him even sexier and then the other part was annoyed because now it was actually her to beat him in a fight. Before she only needed two minutes tops to have him pinned; now they had been sparring for half an hour straight and they were neck and neck. Every time she seemed to get a good break and come close to beating him he would counter back twice as strong and almost beat her. He had simply called time to pee and Luna was waiting still catching her breath and hoping he was having to do the same.

_Might as well sit down _she thought_, gods know Leo takes forever in the bathroom._

Just as she turned to sit on the bleachers she saw a boy she didn't recognize coming down the steps. He couldn't have been more than seven teen years old and looked terribly dirty, like how she had probably looked when she first arrived at camp. He had a mop of thick black hair that reminded her instantly of her dad and when he looked up and she saw the eyes she almost thought it was her dad, but no his eyes were much younger and didn't hold the pain her father's did. The resemblance was uncanny though with the jaw line that seemed to be a mix between triangle and oval, the farmers tan, the blue eyes, and, the gleeful look they were almost copies of one another.

Luna didn't move, he couldn't have gotten in to camp if he was some sort of monster and yet at the same time she didn't want to walk right up to him. When he saw her though he began to run the steps two at a time calling out her name repeatedly. By now she was too shocked to move and didn't do anything when he reached her and hugged her tightly to him.

The boy suddenly started talking really fast so that she didn't hear a word he had said and her only response was "Huh" he stopped talking an pulled away from her.

"Sorry let me make this a bit simpler. Hi I'm Grayson Demo and I'm your older brother"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN-*laughs manically* I finally ended the pain but I just threw Grayson at you all didn't I? sorry for the somewhat long update I have had a few problems with the Microsoft word but everything is fine now.**

**REIVEIW PLEASE! THEY GET YOU MORE LEO AND LUNA.**

**Rock on, Melgirl**


	17. goodbye

AN- okay so very sorry to tell you all this but after a lot of debating with myself for about three weeks I have decided that the last chapter shall be the end of flaws. Simply because that was where I had originally planned in my plot line to end it right after they got back together and then like end the story completely but I am way too emotionally attached to Leo and Luna at the moment so I kind of figured I could make it last longer if I threw her brother in last minute. But alas the ideas that I thought would suddenly come to me if I added Grayson did not happen and so I am ending flaws here. Do not cry though for I will have another sequel explaining Grayson and how he came to be and will have a ton off Leo/Luna, some Travis/Katie, maybe a dash of Percabeth, and who knows I might just give Conner a girl and then write a complete other series focusing on them (hint, hint).

So you guys should follow me to see when I start the next story on Leo and Luna. (and possibly the one on Conner and his gal) I promise to add a dash more smut because a while back when I posted the last chapter someone told me they liked my make out scene that was way back in the beginning of flaws. Sound good? (seriously tell me if that all sounds good in a comment). For now goodbye my lovely readers.

Rock on, Melgirl.


End file.
